


The Other Man

by jo_kay927



Series: Co-Writes with Nina [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Tony have been in a relationship for a long time, however Jethro feels that they are lacking something and as Tony refuses to give him what he craves...he goes to meet The Other Man, who helps him with his cravings.</p><p>This is a Co-Write that myself and the wonderful Kundry Athalia wrote between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> This is a Co-Write that myself and the wonderful Kundry Athalia wrote between us

Jethro sighs "Come on Tony...I'm not asking for much!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "I will not strangle you...I don't care what it is called!" he gets up "I love you too much to hurt you in anyway"  
He huffs "But I want you too...can't you...you slap me around a bit?" he feels himself going pink "I want you to punish me"  
Tony shakes his head as he gently strokes his Lovers cheek "I can't Jethro...I just can't" with that he leaves the room.  
Jethro sighs and waits until he goes, before taking out the mans card and calling the number "Kort...?"

+NCIS+

Jethro grunts as he is thrown into the wall, becoming more aroused as the strong body pins him there  
"I shall enjoy fucking you!"  
He growls as he feels his handcuffs being forced around his wrists, cuffing his arms behind his back, making him feel more vulnerable. His breathing shallows as his arousal spikes "Fuck Off!"  
Kort narrows his eyes and smirks as he reaches around and tugs the mans jeans and boxers down before suddenly thrusting in up to the hilt. His arousal increases at the pained cry and he begins a furious pace.  
Jethro grits his teeth as he enjoys the abuse his body is receiving (This is what you want! You want to be used for pleasure). He feels the strong fingers wrap around his neck while the other wraps around his leaking cock.  
Kort groans as he feels the cock harden further as the body he uses, struggles to breathe.  
He chokes and when his vision darkens, the pressure is released...causing his climax to rip through him at the same time he feels teeth sink deeply into his shoulder.  
He growls as blood feels his mouth and he moans out his completion as he shoots his load deep within the abused body

Jethro cringes as his body complains the movement and glances to make sure Tony is asleep before silently heading to the Bathroom. A small smile crosses his face as he gazes at the finger shaped bruises on his hips and forearms, along with the purply/bloody bite wounds that are dotted over his neck and shoulders (Kort likes to mark...I wish Tony would) with that thought he turns back to look at his sleeping Lover and sighs at the feeling of guilt within him, but when he looks at his reflection...he can't help but pick up his mobile and press the number that he knows by heart "Kort...?"

Kort was in bed...touching himself, as he always does before going to sleep.  
He is always leaking, has been diagnosed of feels, acts, behaves as a mental diseased...When Jethro calls, his instincts of cruelty gets absolutely excited. So extremely excited, that he comes laughing...and goes for more.  
He doesn't put more clothes than an old pair of combat trousers and a long faded overcoat.  
A beret on his head...His beard is just growing, an awkward beard that excites Jethro so much...  
His mouth has a trickle of thick spit...He is a depraved, a degenerate that has found his ideal victim...

Jethro feels the butterflies of arousal in his stomach and silently heads back in their Bedroom, to quickly get changed into his jeans and white button-up shirt. He gazes at his Lover and bites his bottom lip before heading back and kissing Tonys forehead as he leaves the room. He quickly heads downstairs and picks up his cuffs and shoves on a pair of trainers before heading out the door to meet his secret Dom

Kort is already in the alley "Wanna play?" Smiling, showing his teeth, that look, as always ,like knives. His cock is out o his trousers, erected,leaking...  
Jethro pounces and takes it in his mouth, swallowing it completely. He sucks with frantical noises...eagerly...dragging the panting Dom to the edge.  
"Enough!On your hands and knees!"  
And Jethro obeys...

Jethro feels the grit digging into his palms and he shivers as a hand roughly pets his back and he lets out an involuntary yelp of pain, tinged with arousal as his hair is sharply tugged back and he looks up into darken Jade eyes  
"You are such a Slut" with that he takes his lips in a bruising kiss, pulling back and smirking before viciously biting through the mans lips.  
Jethro yelps and then groans at the taste of his blood as he is thrown back down onto the floor. He scramble back up onto his knees and stills as his jeans are literally ripped of him (Shit! How can I explain this to Tony?) but all thoughts leave his mind as he is suddenly impaled without being stretched, of which only cause his arousal to spike and his cock begins to leak

Kort thrusts mercilessly, inside and out...the pace is furious...Jethro bites the mud, the dirt that covers the ground...  
"So, Slut...So...I enjoy ravishing your dirty arse...I enjoy this, Slut...I was born to make you scream and cry and bleed...yes...I will give you all what I have collected in my balls when thinking of your tightness...and I will enjoy your shame before your lover's eyes...I'm the man of the shadows...the one you can't live without!

Jethro whines as his arousal spikes even higher at the pain and the words. He frantically nods as he pushes back into the punishing pace "Yes Kort! Show me...show this pathetic Slut what he was born for! Use me...abuse me please!" he cries out in arousal as sharp fingernails sink into his skin, marking him yet again "Fill me with your climax! Let me have the honour!" he feels his cock pulsing with need...but refuses to touch himself (Remember last time? He stopped until you begged for him to continue) as he grits his teeth and widens his legs while lowering his chest to the ground in a display of Submission

Kort has no haste, wants to make Jethro suffer, bringing him what he was begging for. He puts his strong, enormous hands around Jethro's neck.  
"I asked if you wanna play..." he tightens his pressing "and I sense you really wanna play the breathing game"  
Jethro gasps for air (I...This is what you want, take it, Marine!) He needs to cough, but the strong hands impede him any move,any intake of air...  
"Strangling you and fucking you...it feels so good! I said once you owe me one...when the Mallard's issue...I am taking my payment now..." He tightens his hold until Jethros face goes blue..purple...almost black.  
His eyes go back, rolling in their orbits, his tongue escapes from his mouth...  
Kort lets himself go, screaming his bestial orgasm... "Whore!" he shouts. And repeats the hideous word, once, twice, three, four times...until his voice becomes a whisper and he releases slowly Jethro's neck.  
Jethro comes like never before, without touching an inch of his own cock...Kort, coming from his orgasm, already has strength for to be able to bite his shoulder, his neck, his earlobes..his back...making him bleed...  
Jethro cries like a child...  
(Tony...tony!...)

He yelps in pain as Kort pulls out without warning and he looks up with wet blue eyes before turning his head away in shame (Why do you keep coming back?) he starts at a viscous sounding laugh and looks up into the jade eyes.  
Kort smirks and kneels down "You are such a Slut! If I wanted...you'd let me take you again right now, right this minute!" he reaches out and roughly pats his cheek "Call me once you clean yourself up" with that he goes, leaving the broken man on his own in the alley.  
Jethro watches him leave and slowly but shakily forces himself to stand before cautiously heading Home to Tony

Jethro can barely sit down when he arrives to his house, driving slowly, he doesn't feel like Jethro Gibbs anymore.(Where is your pride, Agent..Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, honourable man, patriot, warrior and defender of justice?)  
He silently cries and arrives back home, parking the car and entering the house after to have taken off his boots.  
(The next time he will make you bite a gun!)  
Tony is still asleep, gorgeously naked under the beautiful, expensive bedcover he has just bought him as an anniversary present. A bedcover whose colours variate from the forest green to the ice blue.  
Tony sighs in his sleep and Jethro would love to kiss him, to caress him...but he feels so dirty, so wasted, so ruined! He goes to the Bathroom and decides to take a shower..but he barely can walk. He cries, cries as he hasn't done since Shannon and Kelly. He could ask for help...But no way he would see a shrink! Ducky? No, the poor old man could die of a hear attack if he knew! Tobias? He thinks...Perhaps Tobias could help? Yes, after having kicked his arse with very good reason!

He quickly, albeit slowly rinses away the evidence before painfully getting dressed while avoiding his reflection (You are a disgrace! You know how it felt to be cheated on...and yet you do it to Tony!?) a sigh escapes him and he shakes his head in annoyance as he leaves the room. He gazes back at his sleeping Lover and lifts a hand to angrily wipe away the tears that form (You don't deserve his love...Kort is right...you are a Slut) with that he heads back to the car, gently lowering himself into the seat and heads for his old friends house.  
Jethro sighs as the house comes into view and he slowly gets out and limps over before knocking on the door.  
Tobias grumbles at the knock and huffs as he answers it...only to pause at the battered and bruised man infront of him "Shit Jethro! What happened!?"  
He sniffs as tears form in his eyes "Can I come in?"

Tobias is dressed with his pyjamas and robe, with an unshaven face and sleepy eyes "I was about to kick your arse, but...seeing your state...better come inside!"  
Jethro enters the house and Tobias goes to the kitchen to prepare some coffee "Knowing you" he says, "I suppose the terrorist, the murder, or whoever he is..must be dead at this time?"  
Jethro doesn't reply a word.  
"Did he escape?"  
"Tobias, this was..this is a secret..."  
"An undercover op?"  
"Not exactly..."  
Jethro doesn't know how to begin and he thinks that perhaps it has been a mistake to come here.  
"You can tell me whatever you know I will be a grave"  
Jethro sighs "I..I...don't know how to say it...I am seeing...someone,and..."  
"Cheating, do you mean?"  
"Y..yes..."  
Tobias stares at Jethro in shock...it sounds impossible, Jethro isn't a has been cheated by his second and third wives...he knows how it, who has been cheated by diane, ..no...impossible! "You are delirious. I'm sure!"  
"I wish it were so!"

He avoids the glare he receives at his slight confession and turns his head in shame "I-I..."  
Tobias narrows his eyes "Why Jethro! Why cheat on Tony? Don't you love him?"  
Jethro snaps his head up as tears fall from his eyes "I love Tony! But this other man...he gives me what I need!" he lifts a hand to rub his face  
He sighs as he runs a hand through his scruffy beard "Who is this man?" at the way he avoids his eyes, he huffs in annoyance "Fine then! What does this man give you...besides making you look like shit?"  
Jethro nervously rubs his neck, wincing at the pain the action causes and decides to be honest as he looks into his friends eyes "Domination...he makes me feel helpless and...and I ennoy it" he lets out a sigh "Tony, he won't Dominate me...I have asked, no...begged! But he refuses!" he feels more tears rolling down his cheeks "I've tried to stay away from K-er-the other man...but the need to be fucked raw and be Dominated sends me back..." his blue eyes become blurry "I can't stop myself...Tobias, what shall I do?"

Tobias feels pain, shame, ire, repulsion...everything at once "I won't ask for his name...but he must be a son of a bitch with all the capital, you should see a Psychiatrist, Jethro...This isn't worthy of you! You are turning into a despicable man...DiNozzo, with all his childish personality, loves you...he fought for you, damn! He almost died several times for you!"  
Tobias' words make Jethro cry even more.  
"If I had that man in my hands, I would make him pay for what he does to you...but you are also guilty, Jethro, face the truth, please! You allow him to convert yourself into pure crap!" He pauses, then, he asks: "And where did you meet this man? The Marines?..."  
"No"  
"You don't have many friends or acquaintances...Please, tell me he isn't a Suspect...because I will push you until you shall say the truth! You aren't the only one with skills as an interrogator, Jethro!"  
Gibbs feels himself as a if he were in the Interrogation room...but on the opposite side "No Tobias, he isn't a suspect..."  
(Damon Werth, Tobias thinks. I am sure he is Damon Werth..for to have left Jethro injured this way, he must be somebody with a superhuman strength and stamina!) "Well, if you don't want to say his name...it's fine with me, enough for me to know he isn't a Suspect...or your competence as a Federal Agent would be seriously compromised"  
Jethro is so weak, that he falls almost automatically asleep, somewhat relieved because Tobias didn't push for a name.  
Once he falls asleep, Tobias covers his battered friend with a blanket and goes to make a call.

Jethro awakes as he feels his mobile go off and answers it without thought "Gibbs"  
"Hey Jethro...where are you?"  
He cringes and looks around before sighing "I'm at Tobias's...I er...we are catching up on good times"  
"Tobias...?"  
He nods as he hides his wince as he sits up "Yeah Tony I-"  
Tobias walks in "Hey Jethro, I called Duck and told him not to tell Tony about-" he stops and his eyes widen in shock at the narrow eyed glare "Shit...he is on the phone isn't he?"  
Jethro sighs and jerks back as Tony shouts down the phone  
"YOU ARE IN SERIOUS SHIT! Stay there! I'll be round in ten!" with that the line goes dead.  
He lifts a hand and runs it through his hair "Shit Tobias! Why did you call Duck? I'm fine.."  
Tobias rolls his eyes "Seriously Jethro! Have you seen the state of yourself!?"  
Jethro lowers his gaze "I couldn't look in the mirror...is it that bad?"

Tobias shrugs "It is even worse than you can sense it, Jethro, your face has more bruises than when you were in the Army and it seems that you have been again in the Desert! Did he use a weapon, a stick, a knife? You look with more cuts than a blind one when shaving by himself!" Despite his acide sense of humour, Tobias was lethally worried.  
"Tony will be here soon" Jethro says, "Even if I dislike to lie, we must invent something that could make sense..."  
"Well,it is always the possibility that could have been assaulted by a fugitive, a Suspect who came for revenge"  
"Tony will inform Leon!"  
"No, I can state that it's only FBI competence!"  
"Yes, but I was...I am a Marine...whatever could happen to me, it would be NCIS that must investigate!"  
"Well, we will think of something...If Tony discovers the truth and goes to face Dam...I mean...the man...(or I should say the beast?)...it will be a disaster, he can kill him (I wouldn't blame him!)..be killed..."  
Jethro sole idea of Tony getting killed for his own deprivation was so terrible, that he even thinks of suicide. Dishonoured and losing Tony...No, he thinks he couldn't be able to live so anymore!  
"But when he will arrive, Jethro, you should be sincere...Ducky will never say a word...but he must do the rape kit on  
you...and send the samples to.."  
"Noooo...not Abby,nooooooooooooooooo!" The idea is so terrifying, that Jethro almost pisses his own pants.  
"I..n...need the bath...go to the Gents..now..."  
"Well, go"  
Once inside he undresses to do his business, Jethro takes notice that the simple task of relieving his bladder has turned  
impossible (Damn! I must have something broken inside...a kidney?) Finally, he relieves himself painfully and he can see a good quantity of blood...(a kidney must be broken)  
The doorbell rings...

Jethro hovers between going out the door...or staying here and hiding from his Lover and the Doc. He sighs and rolls his eyes before getting dressed (At least you have gotten rid of the evidence) and leaves.  
Tony looks up and stills at the sight of his beaten Lover "Jethro...?"  
Tobias steps forward and blocks his path "Let Duck check him over first..." he sighs at the dark look he gets but shrugs "Come, lets leave them to it and get Breakfast/Lunch ready"  
Jethro looks up and gives him a small smile "I'll be fine with Duck..."  
Tony huffs in annoyance as he knows something is being kept from him, but nods "We'll be gone only for half an hour"  
He nods and limps over to Duck while avoiding the pale blue gaze "Hey Duck"  
Doctor Mallard waits until Tony leaves before turning to his friend "Right Jethro...care to explain why Tobias told me to bring a Rape Kit but to hide the fact from Anthony?"  
Jethro plays with his fingers "There is no need for a...a Rape Kit" he looks up "I-I washed away all traces of the encounter "The elderly man sighs before moving closer and gently helps him out of his shirt, only to gasp in shock at the bruises and cuts "Oh Jethro...what happened!?"  
He winces as the shirt pulls at his wounds "I don't want to talk about it...can we just get this over with?"  
Ducky sighs and gestures to his jeans "Those need to come off aswell"  
Jethro cringes and shakes his head "I-I'd rather not"  
He begins to get annoyed "Jethro! Those finger shaped bruises on your hips suggest sexual intercourse!" he glares up into the ice blue "I shall need to check you for tearing"  
Jethro holds up his hands "Fine! Go ahead and knock yourself out!" with that he stands and removes his trousers before moving into position for the Doctor to check out his rear (This is so humiliating!)  
Ducky cringes at the blood he spots and decides to perform a Rape Test anyway...but without his friend knowing

Ducky carefully examines the injuries, that aren't what he would call "minor ones" as the skin is totally damaged, and  
all that the eye can spot is raw. The anus is fully distended, the sphincter looks broken..Ducky quickly takes samples of the blood; with some luck, some traces could be found...enough to make a DNA analysis, as soon as possible.  
"Don't worry, my dear friend...I won't send the samples of this hideous atrocity to Abigail. I promise you, our old  
friend, Doctor Brad Pitt, has ventured himself in the study of the Genetics since a time ago and with excellent results: he works now for a very private laboratory of that speciality, that is casually owned by an old friend of mine, in, the analysis will take place abroad, in a foreign Country, my friend and your name will be keep in anonymity."  
Jethro freezes at the mention of Brad Pitt...the man who saved Tony from the plague..will be involved in this case!  
"Jethro, I'm afraid...you should be submitted to a computerised tomography...Say me, please, my poor friend, did you urinate with some blood?"  
"Some...well...plenty of blood when I attempted to urinate, just before you arrived, Duck..."  
"God of Heaven! Could you relief correctly your bladder, Jethro?"  
"No...only blood and the necessity is still there.."  
"You will need an urinary catheter, or your bladder will explode!"  
Ducky never has looked more worried, not even when the explosion that caused that Hiatus...

Jethro cringes and attempts to pull away...but stops as a cramping feeling causes him to double over  
"Jethro please! I need to insert a catheter to relieve the pressure...and I am guessing that you'd rather I do it before Anthony returns?"  
He shudders and then turns crimson "It hurts when I sit..."  
Ducky gives him a sympathetic smile "I know...I know" with that he helps him to lay down, on a clean plastic sheet, before getting out the equipment "Keep still and I shall make it as unpleasant as I can"  
Jethro nods and hides his face in shame as he feels Duck inserting the catheter (I bet Kort would love this) he turns an even darker shade of crimson as his body responds to the thought of Kort watching him and calling him names.  
The Doctor pauses as he watches Jethros cock fill out and rise. He feels himself going pink as he quickly but gently inserts the tube.  
He groans in relief as the cramping feeling eases and glances down to watch the bag fill up with urine and blood "I think my kidneys are bruised...they aren't damaged? Are they?"  
Ducky gently pats his uninjured shoulder "I believe that they are only severely bruised" with that he soaks a pad in antiseptic lotion before cleaning each open, raw wound and bandages him up "You poor man...why didn't you fight back?"  
Jethro hides his face and refuses to answer.  
Duck sighs and changes the bag before helping him to get dressed "I want you to keep that bag on, all night and possibly all tomorrow" he holds up a hand "No arguments, now...go rest on the sofa while I tidy up here and send off those samples"  
He nods and limps over to the sofa and goes down onto his front with a groan

In the Grocery, while searching in the shelves, Tobias asks to an angry, furious almost expletive Tony: "Did you know about this in advance?"  
"I? But you're crazy?" Tony terrifies an old lady, who runs away when he walks to pick up a box of oats from a shelf.  
"I guess there is somebody who escaped, or who has recently be released from prison...somebody Jethro put behind bars time ago..." Tobias lies, searching for all what he has learned in the FBI Academy  
"There have been more than one man...One man, only one couldn't have done this to a super trained Marine...and much less to Jethro!..But it looks like a surprise attack...why did you ask if I knew of this in advance?" Tony begins to feel suspicious.  
"No...I asked only if Jethro mentioned somebody who has just been released from jail..."  
"We don't talk about Work at home...I have forbidden that to him, he gets too distressed", Tony sighs "I suppose we must inform Vance now"  
"No!"  
"Tobias..I ask again and I warn you that I will ask for the last time: what is the detail you actually know? What are you hiding from me?"  
"Nothing, nothing..."  
Tobias takes out his wallet and Tony gets surprised as never before (so, the stingy man will pay for everything? What is going on here?)  
"Go to the car, I must pick up some things more, I have remembered, for Emily" Tobias continues lying. Once he is alone, Tobias grabs his mobile and dials a number "Sachs?"  
"Yes, Boss"  
"Sachs, please I need everything...but EVERYTHING! About a certain Damon Werth, whose last domicile was registered in Cleveland, Ohio, five months ago...and I need it NOW!"


	2. Part 2

Tony growls as Tobias takes ages and he sighs as he takes out his wallet to gaze at the photo of him and his Lover "Why aren't you telling me everything?" he looks up as Tobias returns with a look of distress across face. He waits until he is in the car before stating "What is going on Tobias!?"

Tobias glances at him and sighs "I am trying to find out who hurt Jethro...and I haven't got any leads and well, Jethro is no help!" he starts the car "He doesn't want anyone involved...and I think...I think he was Raped"

Tony freezes and runs a hand through his hair while gazing down at the photo "Raped? By who?" he feels a tear falling down his cheek "But who could force a fully trained Marine?"

He shrugs "I don't know, Jethro refuses to talk to me and he swore me to secrecy " as he parks the car, he sighs as Tony shoots from the car and into the house. He shakes his head as he looks up into the sky "Give me strength..."

Jethro groans in arousal as he feels a hand stroking his wounds, causing pain to highlight each and every mark and slowly opens his eyes...only to pause at the sight of a tear stained Tony. He cringes as he gently moves into a seated position, while being careful of the bag, before tugging Tony into a hug "I'm ok Tony...I'm ok"

"No, you aren't ok, Jethro...You look like crap!" Tony screams, causing Ducky's return from the kitchen, where he had gone to put the kettle on the stove.

"Well, then..I look like what I am.."

"Jesus, Gibbs! You are having depressive behaviour, self depreciating attitude...what's going on, please? Why don't you speak the truth?" Tony shakes Jethro's body, causing an immense pain in his abused skin, muscles and bones.

"Easy, young Anthony, please!" Ducky intervenes, "Jethro is a true sea of constant aches!"

But Tony doesn't release the ravished cries, asks, swears, insults, screams...Tony is having a hysteric attack, that only makes Jethro feel bad and the former Marine bents on himself, like a ball and raises his arms as he begs: "Please, Tony, please...stop!"

"This is not you, Jethro!" Tony screams.

Ducky makes to separate the men, to break Tony's furious hold "Anthony!" Ducky's commanding voice, not usually listened by anyone, resounds in the room.

Tobias, who hears the brawling sounds from the main porch, enters the parlour and he also employs his accustomed gruffy boss tone: "Stop this, DiNutzo, or I shall have to make use of force to restrain you!"

Tony stops, releasing Jethro's suffering body violently and hides his face in his hands, sobbing...

Jethro cautiously looks up and winces as he hesitantly tugs Tony into a hug "I'm S-Sorry Tony...I'm so Sorry"

Tony accepts the comfort before pushing him away "I-I can't deal with this now" with that he walks away, to remove the urge to hit him over the head before squeezing the life out of him in a hug Abby would be jealous off.

Jethro lowers his face in rejection and curls up within himself, wincing as his whole body complains (I should have left it a week longer before meeting Kort again) he rolls his eyes (I can't believe you are thinking about seeing him again!)

Tobias watches his friend drift off once more and sighs before turning to the Doc "Will he be fine, Duck?"

Ducky shakes his head "He needs rest and a lot of it...Jethro has both kidneys bruises, internal and external anal tearing" he turns to the FBI Agent "He has bite wounds and vicious cuts all over his back along with nasty bruising of his trachea...he was strangled and his oxygen was cut off for a long time"

Tony listens at the doorway and lifts a hand to wipe his face before walking back in "I want to take Jethro home"

Tobias intervenes: "Promise us, DiNutzo, that you won't push him for needs to rest"

"I shall give him a pill" Ducky says, taking off a little vial "This will make him sleep and will calm his aches"

"I don't want any drugs, Duck..."

"It is an order, Agent Gibbs." Ducky's commanding tone leaves no room for doubt.

"Fine" Jethro replies, lowing his head as a cattle specimen marching to the slaughter house.

Tony and Ducky helps him to stand up and Ducky gives him a glass of water with the pill.

"Take it now, before my eyes..under my sight"

Jethro obeys.

The drive back home is silent, slow, painful.

It is raining again...Jethro dozes in the car, meanwhile Tony thinks, thinks, thinks, feeling his head about to blow up! His mind travels across the almost twelve years he has worked in NCIS, passing in review all the names he can recall, all the Suspects they have caught, the ones who are already alive, in Prison...or the ones who, probably, could have been released during these last months...

+NCIS+

The phone replies quickly:

"Fornell"

"Boss" Sachs' voice is somewhat shaky, he knows very well the peremptory tone his Boss has employed in his first call "We have located the man, he is in Washington since a week ago, possibly visiting friends, former Marine companions and one of his Aunts...Do you want her address?"

"Of course, idiot, good for nothing! Give it to me!"

Tobias takes note of an address and a phone number, then ends the call.

"Is there any trace of the Suspects?" Ducky asks, in his way to leave the house.

"I think I have the guy who did this in sight"

Tony sighs as he gazes at his sleeping Lover "Great...how am I meant to get you indoors without waking you up?" he shakes his head and heads indoors to make the plush sofa move comfortable before attempting to take Jethro inside. He struggles to get him up and out of the car, cringing at the small whimper of pain he hears as he manages to get him out of the car and lets out a huff of satisfaction as he gets Jethro onto the sofa.

He watches him sleep and a soft smile crosses his face before he decides to call his friend "Abs?"

"Tony? What's up?"

"Can you...you come over? There's an issue with Jethro"

"Issue? What issue? What happened!?"

Tony sighs "Abs...he was attacked, he looks awful..but Ducky says that he would be fine" he lifts a hand to stroke the silver hair "Please come over? We need to find out who did this to him"

"Ok Tony, I'll be there in twenty?"

"Thanks Abs" with that he puts the phone down and gazes down at his Lover. He shakes his head "Jethro...what have you done to yourself"

Tony goes to the kitchen and prepares some coffee. A bad feeling overwhelms his Soul "How could these men do this to a trained Marine and not to any Marine, but to Leroy Jethro Gibbs?!" he shakes his head "No, this doesn't make sense!" Tony reviews again all the names and faces...The Mafia, the Russians, the Arab terrorists...the Mossad people...the Koreans...the Mexicans...He is wandering if Alejandro Rivera is still alive, or in Prison in Mexico...What about that Gunnery Sergeant who almost got his neck broken by Jethro in a hand to hand fight? Too many years...the guy must have been released...Some lost friends of Ari, perhaps? He should ask Ziva for that...but he doesn't want to involve more members of the NCIS Team in this absurdly horrible issue.  
A very loud klaxon indicates that Abby'sold voiturette is already there.

The poor girl runs towards Jethro, with her hands on her mouth, "God! Gibbs! He looks...almost moribund!"

"Abby, Abby, stop, please..He will be fine...I called you to be able to know about the forensic analysis, and..."

"Do you say that Ducky already examined him?"

"Yes, in Fornell's house...I bet Fornell found Jethro somewhere and called him..."  
"Then, why didn't Ducky didn't call me himself!? This is very strange, Tony, very very very...weird!"

 

Tony sighs as he hands her a tissue "That's all anyone of us knows...Jethro is being his usual Bastard self and is refusing to speak about it all" he runs a hand through his hair "You'll have to check with Duck as to what evidence he has found...but considering that I have found a pile of burnt clothes out back, I think he has destroyed all the evidence of the attack"

Abby whines and gives him a tight hug "We will get his attacker! We won't let the evil man get away with it!"

Tony sniffs and rubs the tears from his eyes "I think Jethro is ashamed...he won't speak of the attack, other than to tell me that he is fine" he pauses as Jethro whimpers and he turns to Abby "He will get better, but you need to leave as I need to change his bag and I want you to see if you can see as to where he went this morning...but keep Ziva and McGee out of it, as I don't want too many to know about Jethros attack"

She nods and kisses his check before kissing Bossman and leaving.

Tony watches her go and gets Jethro settled before gently lowering him onto the sheepskin rug and tugging him across his chest "I wish you would speak to me...but you won't" he sighs and lets the weight of his Lover tug him into sleep.

+NCIS+

THREE WEEKS LATER

Jethro huffs in annoyance as Tony refuses to let him be on his own and he sighs as he gazes at his now yellowish bruises (I can't believe that you are pining for his touch...he nearly broke you and everyone believes that you were Raped!) he turns as he hears movement and smiles at his Lover "Hey Tony"

Tony tightens the embrace: "Love, you should be sleeping..."

"I'm not a marmot, Tony...I need to go to the basement, make some woodcarving, this will help me heal"

Tony isn't so convinced, however: "No, the woodcarving can wait...You need to eat and sleep well, to

rest...Do you want to watch some movies?"

"Tony, I have watched more movies in these past three weeks than in all my entire life!"

Tony sighs and gets up "I will be back soon with food that Abby sent us, cheesecake with apples...you should have a slice with your coffee"

Once he is alone, Jethro slips from bed and goes to search for his mobile...he hesitates for a moment, but, then, dials a number

A rough,dark voice replies: "Yes"

"Want to see you...tonight..."

"Impossible, I'm in a meeting tonight, in Langley."

"I'll go there!"

"Are you crazy? You can't come here...otherwise everyone will find out! Save this for tomorrow...I will see if I can change shifts"

He cuts the call and Jethro begins to cry. Hearing steps, he goes back rapidly to bed, wiping his tears.

"Crying again?" Tony has entered the bedroom, carrying the little rolling table with breakfast.

"A...Abby...was she here?"

"The day we found you, yes...She wanted to know how you were..."

Jethro becomes angry: "You called her!? You called her without asking me first!?"

Tony's response is also dictated by the anger: "See, Jethro...if there is something you dont want to say...something

like an Undercover Op that went badly...and Leon Vance knew about this, I...I..."

"No!"

"Ah, I see...Vance knows?"

"No, nobody knows!"

Tony stands up, pointing at him with his finger, furious, in an accusative attitude that hurts Jethro to the core: "You, you went lone wolf again! You...like in Mexico with Hernández...you...!"

Jethro screams "Enough, enough, enough!" and falls down on the bed, screaming and crying like if he were suffering from a mad brainstorm.

Tony sighs as the sudden anger, suddenly disappears and he heads over to gently stroke his crying Lovers back "Jethro...please tell me what happened! Duck found no evidence other than the fact you were attacked...you burnt your clothes and washed away all the physical evidence, which tells me that it must have been an Undercover Op that went bad"

Jethro shakes his head and curls up tighter within himself "J-Just leave it! I don't want to t-talk about it!" he uncurls slightly and shifts to the top of the bed before hugging a pillow and burying his head "I-I'm not hungry, so fuck off!"

Tony bites his bottom lip, to stop his anger from spilling out and he lets out an annoyed huff "You have to eat Jethro! Or I'll get Ducky round and he can give you an earful of why you need to eat!"

Jethro grumbles but at the pissed green eyed glare, he accepts the food with his coffee (How are you going to get rid of him? Kort won't risk coming to the House...) he is brought out of his thoughts as Tony taps his thigh

"I have to pop in to see Abby tomorrow...she thinks she may have a lead on your attacker" at the smile that crosses his Lovers face, he sighs in relief and leans forward to kiss his cheek "See...I have missed that smile"

He rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the cheesecake, only to groan as he didn't realise how hungry he was.

Tony watches him finish his and he sighs as he spots blue eyes eying up his slice. He shrugs and passes it over "Enjoy Gunny"

Tobias had sent two men for the Surveillance of Beatrice Shilton who is Damon Werth's unique Aunt who is still alive and the two FBI Agents only could see the old woman entering the house or coming out, sometimes accompanied by two young men: Damon Werth and another one who they could identify as his actual Partner, a certain Billy Lovejoy...Damon Werth was living currently in Ohio with him; both worked as truck drivers.

The two Agents informed Tobias that they hadn't seen anything strange or suspicious around the house.

Tobias, notwithstanding, had interfered the telephonic landline. He also put another two analysts to trace Werth's mobile phone. Nothing rare, however.

Werth, apparently, hadn't called Gibbs nor from the house or his cell phone. Or maybe he used a phone booth? Could his Partner know about this?

Tobias decided to pay a visit...after all, they had worked a Case together in the past...

Damon frowns as there is a knock at the door and turns to Billy "Bill? You expecting visitors?"

Billy sleepily looks up and runs a hand through his short silver hair "Nah...it's too early"

Damon chuckles and stands, stretching out his body before getting on a pair of boxers and heading downstairs. As he passes his Aunts door, he checks inside and smiles at the sleeping woman before quietly closing the door as he walks the rest of the

way to open the door. He blinks in shock and cocks his head to one side "Fornell?"

Tobias shakes himself from the shock of seeing an almost naked Damon and avoids looking at him "Werth, I need a word with you"

He narrows his eyes and sighs as he opens the door further while stepping out of the way "What does the FBI want?"

Fornell rolls his eyes "Can't you put some clothes on?"

Damon huffs and gestures to the sofa "Take a seat...I'll go and put on a shirt" with that he storms upstairs.

Billy looks up as his Lover walks in and frowns at the tense body "Who is it?" as Damon doesn't answer, he huffs and gets out before tugging him into a tight hug "Damy...speak to me"

Damon smirks at the pet name and turns within the hold to gaze into the blue eyes of his lover "Bill...the FBI Agent, Tobias Fornell is downstairs"

His eyes narrow as he tightens his hold "You promised me that you aren't going to get involved in all that shit again!"

He huffs as he tugs his Lovers chin up and possessively kisses him "Bill, I'm not sure as to why he is here" he smirks as he runs his fingers through the short silver hair "I don't need the Marines or anything like that...I have my own Marine here"

Billy feels his cheeks heat up "I was never in the Marines, Damy"

Damon chuckles as he enjoys the high n tight cut that he runs his fingers through "You know this cut on you makes he all hot and horny" he leans forward to kiss him while grinding his clothed groin against his Lovers bare one, but pulls back as he hears his Aunts surprised yelp

"Right...I better go see what Fornell wants"

Billy shakes his head "Make that 'we'! As you are going nowhere without me!" with that he quickly gets dressed and follows his Lover downstairs.

"Well, Agent Fornell...What can I do for you?"

Damon has returned to the parlour, where a scared Aunt Beatrice is stammering while offering Tobias a cup of tea.

Waiting until the old lady disappears in the kitchen, Fornell begins: "When it was the last time you saw Gibbs?"

"What happened to Gibbs?" Damon's voice indicates he is scared "Is he fine?..I..I'm sorry, I should have paid a visit to him and DiNozzo, but...but my Aunt needed to make some changes at home and she couldn't do it alone...she is old...So, my Boyfriend and I helped her".  
"Boyfriend?" Tobias narrows his eyes and a strangely familiar figure comes down from the darkness of the stairs.  
"This is Billy lovejoy, my Boyfriend"  
The look alike was scarily spot one...from the haircut, silver hair, intense blue eyes, a not so tall height but an absolutely muscled body, everything in its just measure.

("Gotcha!" Fornell says to himself "This is the man!")

Tobias begins to smile, unwillingly, like realising what he supposes is the truth "Do...there were two men?...You both did that?"

"We did...what, Agent Fornell? Can you be more specific, please?"

Tobias hawks and begins, in a tone low enough for to make it inaudible for Aunt Beatrice: "Agent Gibbs has been assaulted three wees ago by a man...or perhaps more than one! He was violated and brutalised and... "Tobias lows

his tone even more "..he stated to me, privately..that he, himself, asked for it!"

"For God's sake, Agent Fornell! How do you think that we could do something like...that?"  
"Because you have a superhuman strength and also because it has been public that you felt a strong attraction to Jethro...the proof is evident"

Tobias turns his head to address himself to Billy: "You, Mr Lovejoy, look exactly like a younger copy of Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Billy turns his glare onto Damon "What is he on about!?"

Damon goes pink and avoids his Lovers gaze "I told you...I get turned on with the Marine look"

Billy crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes "And the whole thing about you lusting after this other man!? This Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

He huffs "What can I say...I did lust after the Gunny, but I love you Bill-Will" he moves closer and wraps his arms around him "I never even tried to get it on with him...you're the only man I have had a relationship with, I love you and only you" as he spots the shit eating grin, he knows he is forgiven and he leans forward to give him a possessive kiss.

Tobias growls as he is suddenly forgotten about as the two men begin to ravish each other and he decides enough is enough "OI!"

Damon jumps and releases his Lover from the kiss but refuses to let go of him "Fuck Off Fornell! You nearly costed me the most important thing of my life!"

Billy goes crimson at the words and gently strokes his arm "Most important thing?"

"Yes Bill...you have to stop thinking that I'd want a real Marine when I have you"

He smiles and turns to the FBI Agent "Three weeks ago?" at the mans nod, he smirks "We were in Argentina, delivering some cars for the new Blockbuster film" but he narrows his eyes "You got a photo of this Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Damon holds up his hands "No! No, you don't have to see a photo!"

Fornell doesn't listen to Damon's arguments and gives his mobile phone to Billy, who discovers easily who is the man they are talking is a photo taken during Fornell's birthday party.

"You must prove that you were in Argentina. I will communicate with my colleague, Inspector Sánchez, from the Federal Police Agency in Buenos Aires...He will search for you both in their database.

"Fine, you'll see...we effectively were there. I can give you the address of the business man who was waiting for us in Buenos Aires, too"

Fornell is astonished by the real sincerity showed by the young couple.

Billy can't stop watching Jethro's photograph "I should ask my Mum if she had an affair with this man..."

"Impossible!" Fornell intervenes "He was happily married in the times when you were conceived..and he isn't..he wasn't one for cheating"

"I don't know what to say, Agent Fornell" Damon says, concerned, "If we can give you some help...willingly we shall do it."

Fornell nods and he sincerely wants to be convinced of their words.

The old lady comes up and offers: "Another cup of tea, gentle sir?"

"No, you very much and please, forgive the disturbance I've caused"

"You're welcome and please, feel free to call for us..I have heard some of your previous conversation...The boys and I are here for help"

Tobias goes away from that house practically ashamed of himself. A call to Inspector Sánchez confirms, one hour and a half later, the alibi stated by the two boys. They were, effectively, in Buenos aires...

+NCIS+

Jethro cringes as Tony is always at his side, even when he goes to the accompanies him to the shower, to the kitchen, to the basement, where he has begun to go for to be able to have a bit of relief making some handwork.  
Tony always sits down on the stairs, talking to him, offering coffee, sharing even a little glass of bourbon...making (or attempting to make) him laugh.

Jethro suddenly stops the woodcarving of a precious jewelery box he was doing for the little Amyra and asks: "Tony...could you take me for a ride?"

"Of river?"

"No, out of town...please?"

"Yes, Jethro, let's go!" Tony feels happy, Jethro has demonstrated, for the first time since the attack, a desire, a wish for something!

Jethro smiles as he watches Tony head upstairs to get dressed and he quickly picks up his mobile "Kort? I'll be there...but first I need to loose my appointed Guard"

"You'd better Slut! It will be like always...hard but this time quick as I have a meeting"

He feels his combats becoming tight and stiffles his groan "Yes! Please give this worthless Slut what he needs!"

A chuckle answers him "If you get here on time...then I shall" with that the line goes dead.

Jethro runs a hand through his hair and moves to the door, just as Tony appears.

Tony frowns at the obvious hard on and smirks as he takes Jethros hand "You know I'm not going to take you...you aren't fully healed yet"

He growls in annoyance "I am fully healed! You will kiss me but that is it! I need more Tony...I want more"

He shakes his head "You maybe physically healed, but not mentally" he sighs "Jethro, you keep on refusing to see a physicist"

Jethro huffs and walks out of the door and gets into the passenger side "I don't need a Head Doc...the last time I saw one, you got all jealous and refused me Sex!" he folds his arms and glares out of the window.

Tony sighs as he gets in and pats his Lovers leg "That was because you were flirting and she was returning your flirting...I know you were only doing it to get important info from her and DEA...but I didn't like it!"

Jethro growls, but presses into the touch "You know my interests head towards the more male gender" he sighs "I want to go to Baltimore"

He pauses "Why? It'll be packed as it's Friday night!" but at the pout he spots on the mans face, he rolls his eyes "Fine! But stay close!"

Jethro smiles and reaches out to stroke Tonys fingers "I can't wait to get there!" his smile widens as he thinks about how he shall finally see some action (Kort will be pissed that you have stretched yourself...but he knows that after the last encounter, you would be more cautious until fully well)

Tony frowns as he feels Jethros cock twitch and turns to glance at him "Jethro? What are you thinking about?"

He starts at the sound and goes pink "I er..." he glares at his groin "Any touch from you of late gets me hard...but you keep refusing me"

Tony huffs and parks the car "Jethro! I can't...I just can't!" he turns at the sound of the door opening and quickly scrambles out, only to curse as Jethro is nowhere in sight "Bastard!

Jethro smirks as he discreetly looks around and notes that he has lost him. He takes out his phone and turns it off (Can't rist Abby tracing me) with that he silently heads to the alley where he meets his other man

Kort is there, serious, with a shadow of anger depicted in his face "You're late. I shall do it very quickly, since I must take an aeroplane in twenty minutes..."

Jethro's heart is about to stop "An aeroplane? Where shall you go?"

"It's classified, At any rate, I don't share any kind of information with my whores" He pauses, and points to the dirty wall "Against the wall don't make a sound, or I must gag you...I warn you that I'm very tempted" He takes his handkerchief and puts it into Jethro's mouth "Whore...Slut...despicable prostitute...give me your arse, I want it dry..."

He pushes against Jethro's back and lets free his cock, while ripping Jethro's trousers "I am so horny that I am about to cum, made me wait...I get angry when I must wait"

Jethro can' speak, the handkerchief is anointed with some substance he knows very well.

"Taste the results of my waiting hours...my constant wanking thinking of you...Taste my cum in that handkerchief, Slut, while I ravish your arse until make it bleed..."

Kort's cock crosses the entrance of Jethro's hole, stretching him in a way that is more than painful, almost is always leaking, but he wipes his cock before he introduces it, to feel the sensation of the dry fucking. Kort thrusts inside Jethro with no mercy; panting as a beast, drooling, almost vomiting..his breathing smells like vodka and rancid wipes his drooling mouth on Jethro's neck and ears, in his hair, that he is grabbing vigorously. As almost always, Kort wears his black leather gloves "I know the Feds are after me...they discovered what I did...I left fake traces, Slut...I enjoy too much, this fucking...See, Slut? You make me feel always horny, aroused...I leak all the time, Slut...I masturbate three times a day and it isn't enough..I need your arse, your dirty rotten arse...Nauseating Slut, this repulsion excites me even more!" He increases his pace and grabs both of Jethro's arms, twisting them backwards, in a way that Jethro feels they will finish broken. Kort's pace is more than growls, pants, moans, screams with his low, sinuous voice..He is close, Jethro feels he is close... When he is on the edge, he takes off and pushes Jethro against the wall, making his back hit violently,

then he masturbates furiously and throws his semen all over Jethro's face and hair...screaming in a wild, ancestral cry:

"Whore! You are nothing but a Whore...Slut...see what you do to me...Whore, repulsive Whore...!"

Jethro can't come...His heart is about to stop!

Kort recovers easily, coming back from his brutal orgasm and looks devilishly at his victim: "You obtained what you want, old Bitch..." then, he removes the handkerchief from Jethro's mouth.

Jethro dares to speak, with a weak, feeble voice: "Please...cover me with your golden rain...please, give to your old Bitch what he deserves..."

"You're a human excrement...but even one like me has his limits"

"Please, Please, Master!"

"I shall go, I'm late" and saying that, he disappears, without even to have closed his fly.

Jethro cries as a child, as an abandoned child and masturbates himself, until he feels his cum escaping in long, thick threads...

A voice approaches...a familiar voice..

"Who is there?"

Damon frowns as he hears a familiar voice and turns to Billy "I think I know that person?"

Billy sighs "I thought we were going to that Club? Damon!" he huffs in annoyance as his Lover disappears into the alley way and shakes his head before following and he hears Damon ask

"Who is there"

Before stilling at the sight of an older version of himself curled up on the ground, covered in seamen and stinking of sex.

Damon looks in shock and quickly rushes over "Gunny!? Gunny what happened!?"

Jethro pushes him away and attempts to get up...but fails as his legs give way.

Billy runs a hand through his silver hair before sighing and plucking out a handkerchief from his pocket and bends down to gently wipe his doubles face "There Mate, lets get you up on your feet"

Jethro gazes at his double and shakes his head as he takes the handkerchief to remove the evidence from himself (Shit...why couldn't Kort just fill me up from the inside? Or better yet, I could have been found by someone who didn't know me and Tony)

Damon looks him over and sighs "You cheating Gunny? And before you deny anything...Tobias had a go at me and believed that myself and Billy attacked you" he looks into the guilty blue eyes "He also mentioned that you ask for it"

Billy frowns as he looks at the state of the man "You actually ask for this!? To be treated like that!?"

Jethro flames crimson as he finishes wiping away Korts cum from his face and hair "I like it...I have asked Tony for this but...but he refuses" he feels tears pricking his eyes "I want to stop, but I can't...I need this! I crave this!"

Damon sighs and helps him up "You need help, Gunny...you need help"

He looks at him with wet blue eyes "Please! Please don't tell Tony! I-I'll try...I will try to stop!" he wipes his eyes "I don't want to loose him! Please Damon!"

Billy places a hand on his Lovers shoulder "Lets try to get him cleaned up, go get a bottle of water...I'll stay with him and get him tidied up"

Damon hovers but nods and kisses his Lovers cheek before running off to get a bottle of water.

Jethro keeps his eyes lowered to the floor as Billy cleans him up as best he can. He lifts a hand and wipes his eyes "Thank-You" he glances up and turns away from the sight of his double "How long have you and Damon been together?"

Billy smiles "Two years last week, I met him when he became paired with me...and we clicked"

He smiles and looks him over "You a Marine?"

Billy goes pink "Nah, it's the look that gets him horny...and to be honest, I enjoy the cut"

Jethro smiles and accepts the hand up but ends up on the floor, flaming crimson as he ends up tugging Billy down ontop of him...just before the angry voice of Tony states

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY LOVER!"

Tony pounces at both men and grabs violently Billy's shoulders, he sees the tremendous look alike.."Who..who in the fucking hell are you?! And why are you attacking my Lover?!" Tony takes off his gun, pointing to the terrified young man's head "You are arrested for to have attacked and violated a Federal Agent! You will be dragged to there you will have many companions to entertain your long journey!"  
"Wait...wait! I did nothing! I was taking a walk with my Boyfriend and he spotted this man...the Sergeant as he calls him...He noticed that he was in trouble and we came for help! Actually, my Boyfriend has gone to the Store, to buy a bottle of mineral water...We are Innocent, Sir!"

Jethro intervenes: "He is saying the truth, Tony...He...They found me here...after the attack..."

"They? Who is the other? How can he know you are..you were a Sergeant?"

A voice comes from behind Tony: "Because I know him, Agent DiNozzo. I discovered the Gunny in this terrible state. I and my Lover came for help...Please, lower your gun, Agent DiNozzo" the tone is tranquil, but urgent enough to make Tony obey.

"Damon Werth! You always mean trouble...I should have guess that you were related to...this aberration!"

"No, Agent DiNozzo. I am not related to this and you can ask Agent Fornell, who surely put us under surveillance since weeks ago. I spotted the black car with the two Feds nearby my Aunt's came yesterday morning, to talk with us and we presented our declared that the Gunny had been attacked three weeks ago...while we were actually working, we could make constatation of this with an Argentine Federal Agent...ask him, Agent DiNozzo, please...call him!"

Tony does as Damon advices, while Billy helps Jethro to stand...Tony is so horrified that he can't approach to his Lover...(Who in the damned hell can be doing this to him?Who can hate him so much to risk everything for to take a revenge like this?)

Jethro sighs and gives Damon an apologetic smile, cringing as he replies with a narrowed glare as he comforts a shaken Billy (Shit Marine! You have done it now...how many more people are you going to get in trouble? Yes because you enjoy the brutal fucking Kort gives you?). He turns as he feels a touch on his arm and gives Tony a small smile "I'm fine Tony...it was nothing like the last"

Tony narrows his eyes "Who? Who keeps doing this to you!?" as the blue eyes look away, he growls as he tugs the silver hair...cringing in disgust at the feeling of his Lovers attackers cum on his hand "Fuck Jethro! He fucking cummed in your hair!"

Damon rolls his eyes and decides to leave them to it "Can we go now, Agent DiNozzo...I want to get Billy home as he is still shaking!"

He sighs and nods "You can...but I will be checking you both out!"

Damon growls as he glares at Jethro "You need to sort this! I will not let Billy get hurt over all this crap!"

Jethro flinches and nods "Yes Damon...I'll sort it" with that he watches him go and sighs as he turns to Tony "There was no need to scare the lad"

Tony growls and grabs him by the shirt as he tugs him back to the car "What happened Jethro?"

He cringes as he attempts to think of something "I...I was hard...I went in the alley, away from you, to relieve myself with my hand...I didn't know somone else was there until my jeans were ripped and then cum was splattered over my face and hair"

He narrows his eyes "I"m taking you to Ducky...he can take evidence from you"

Jethro shakes his head "No Tony! It was my fault! A-And it wasn't the same as last time!" at the raised eyebrow, he gestures to himself "I'm not as hurt as I was...please Tony! I just want to go home"

Tony huffs and nods "Fine...but I am still going to get Duck to check you over"

He nods as he knows there is no changing Tonys mind. He looks out the window and spots an aeroplane taking off, he lets a tear fall down his cheek as he already feels the need for Korts Domination building from within...

Ducky comes immediately, with Fornell, who has informed previously to Tony that the alibi presented by the boys was true.

Tony feels lost...(This must be related to one of those terrible cases...yes, but..which one? Ari's friends? Rivkin's?No, Rivkin's friends would have come for me...Harper Dearing? Cobbs? No,no...they are dead...)  
Ducky carries also a file, that he has received from London; the file has Doctor Brad Pitt's signature in it "Accordingly to what Bradley investigated and analysed, the Assailant's data are kept like classified. I'm afraid that we are before somebody who can't be easily identified, due to some kind of secrecy that surrounds his real identity!

"What kind of secrecy?" Fornell asks.

Ducky's voice becomes unusually serious and he replies,in a very low tone: "The secrecy of a Federal Agency that depends on a Government"

"What?...A Fed? One of my people?"

"Not necessarily..It could be MI6...Mossad...Interpol...Scotland Yard.." he sighs "It could even mean a NCIS Agent is involved in this, my dear Tobias"

Tobias frowns and takes his forehead in his hands "It's too heavy" he says,"Poor Jethro...He is absolutely diseased.."

"Diseased?" Ducky narrows his eyes "He has been assaulted, violated, beaten...but...diseased? Explain yourself, please, Agent Fornell!"

"He...He confessed me, three weeks ago, when that terrible attack took place...that he craved for that.."

"He craved for...what?" Ducky insists, terrified.

"HE...craved ...for to be..ravished by another! He said to me, that he loves Tony immensely, but Tony is...too...soft...and he was needing punishment...so..he searched for another man, strong enough to give him what he was begging for"

"I see..." Ducky sighs, feeling devastated "I see why he never wanted to see a Psychiatrist...He suffers from a very profound depression induced by the self contemplation of his masochistic personality...I had noticed that, but I never, I swear!..never could have imagined this could reach to this point of, practically, no return"

+NCIS+

Jethro lies down in bed, with his face beneath the covers and the pillow, refusing to see the light around as he wants to stay hidden. He took two pills from the vial Ducky had given to him, waiting for a profound sleep that could erase all the memories...and perhaps longing for to do not be awaken again...

Tony caresses his forehead under the covers, with a trembling hand...His mobile phone vibrates.

"Tony...I need to talk to you, it is urgent!"

Abby never sounded so desperate; Abby always believed in hope and good, now, her voice sounds so desperate, so in defense...

"Come here, Jethro is safe along with Ducky and Fornell are here, come here, Abby!"

"Once Tim will finish with the traces, I shall be able to give you all the name of the Assailant...it is, it is..."

"Abby?"

Tobias grunts in shock as he is suddenly swung around and slammed into the wall. He goes to lash out at his attacker but stills as wet green eyes gaze at him

"Where is he!?"

He glances at DuckY in confusion before turning back to Tony "Who?"

Tony growls and pulls back to slam him into the wall again "That Bastard! One Thomas Trent Kort!"

Tobias looks at him in shock "Kort? Are you saying that Jethro allowed Kort to Dominate him!?"

Ducky steps forward and gently tugs a confused Tony off the FBI Agent "Anthony? Please sit down...I think it is time that you were told the full truth"

Tony numbly nods as he takes a seat "Allowed? Dominate?"

Tobias sighs and takes a seat "Tony...has Jethro requested that you physically Dominate him? Like knock him around, slap him or even fuck him raw?"

He looks at him in confusion "How? How do you know that?"

Fornell gives him a sad smile "Tony...Jethro loves you, but he craves hard raw sex" he shrugs "And Kort gives it to him...that is why he goes to him and another reason why there was no defensive wounds, he allows Kort to hurt him"

Tony springs up from his seat "You're telling me...that Jethro is cheating!?

That myself isn't enough!?"

Ducky moves forward as he spots Fornells helpless look "Anthony...Jethro is an addict, Kort is like a drug that he can't stop taking" he sighs as he pats the younger mans shoulder "Please don't be to hard on him...we need to get him off his addiction, otherwise he might take it even higher" at the two confused gazes he decides to explain "Last time, his thorax was

bruised...he was strangled and after what Tobias has stated, he would have enjoyed it" he holds up a hand "Now Anthony, during your time as a Police Officer...how many deaths did you investigate that were due to Sex games

gone wrong?"

Tony pales and glances up "No...no, I won't allow him to get to that stage!" with that he heads upstairs "If it's Domination he wants...it's Domination he'll get!"

Tobias and Ducky just gaze at one another in confusion.

+NCIS+

Jethro groans as his body aches all over (You have to do something about this...you aren't as young as you once were!). He attempts to get up, only to pause as he notes that he is cuffed to the headboard. He frowns and turns his head "Tony...?" his eyes widen in shock, mixed with lust as his Lover walks in...wearing only a laced up black leather trousers carrying a riding

crop

"Who has been a naughty boy then?"

Jethro, who was dozing for oblivion, thinks he is in the middle of a most fantastic and desired dream of his entire life.  
"Well, kinky Bastard..old kinki, second B for Bastard...rotten old Marine...spread your legs for your Owner"

"Trent...?"

The furious lash crosses his face, making his lip bleed (You sure will lose your teeth...you are becoming very old for these games, Marine!)

"Who did you call me?!"

(Tony?! Oh God, its' Tony cuffing and beating me!) "T...t...tony...You...You..."

"I will give you what you were begging for...and I warn you: it will be to death. I probably will injure you much more than the son of a Bitch you were seeing! Never doubt an Italian when he is furious...My blood is boiling! Now, give me your arse...No stretching, no previous erotic games...so...crude fucking and beating!"

"Yes, yes, yes...Master Tony!"

"Who is your master? Who?" Tony thrusts violently inside Jethro "Too stretched for my taste!"

Tony adds something very thick and hard.

"My old cop stick will help for the case..How do you feel, double penetrated, with a stick and my cock, together?"

Jethro is speechless and experiencing all the sensations of pleasure and pain, like traveling from Heaven to hell.

"Curious, I hadn't used it in years...my old cop stick...Do you remember, Jethro, when I stepped over you? Do you remember...that alley in Baltimore?"

"YEs, yes yesssss"

"Thus, you always go to Baltimore to be fucked, yes, Jethro? Yes..Boss?" Tony's voice is so so full of terrible anger, that Jethro comes without have been touched.

He only feels the stick and Tony's cock thrusting violently inside and out, inside and out, frantically, furiously and can perceive the bleeding that begins staining the blankets...

Jethro groans on delights he is forced to Submit and bares his neck

Tony glances down and smirks as he leans forward, forcing the crop in deeper, so he can sink his teeth into Jethros neck.

He yelps in shock and arousal as Tony begins to piston out of him at a very sharp pace and sighs as he begins to follow.

Tony growls and slaps his rear "Keep still! I haven't told you to move!"

Jethro nods and freezes "Tell this Slut what you want! Please grant me your climax! Please give it to this old Bitch!"

Tony snarls and tugs him back by tbe hair "What makes you think I shall honour you? You forget...I am in control"

Jethro moans in pleasure when Tony says these words. He lets his head go back, closing his eyes.

"Look at me, Bitch! I want you looking fixedly to my eyes, to my face...I haven't given you permission to close your eyes!"

"Yes, Master...Yes...Looking at your face...yes..."

Tony stops the fury of his pace and pulls out "I will remain thinking of the best moment for to bath your sorry arse with my juices...but not yet, as you don't deserve it, insect, bastard, failure, piece of shit...infamy incarnated in a rotten human body!" Tony goes to the little bedside table and opens one of the drawers taking out a cock ring, placing it on himself. He grabs a lock of Jethro's hair and pulls out the silver strands,for to use them like a ribbon, instead of another cock ring, tying it around Jethro's cock.

Jehro yelps in pain as his hair is pulled out and groans as the strands are wrapped around his hard leaking cock "Tony..."

Tony narrows his eyes and tugs him off the bed and down onto some blankets, attaching the chains to the end of the bed "I will not share MY bed with a wanton Slut like yourself!" with that he gets into his bed and turns his back on him.

He frowns as he gazes down at his hard cock "Tony?" he flinches as he is slapped with the bloody crop around the head

"Silence! Otherwise you will not see or feel my cock for a long...long time"

Jethro lets out a sad whine but as he spots the narrow eyed glare, he looks away in Submission (No cuddling? No soft petting?) he feels a tear run down his cheek as he curls up around the leg of the bed, shivering as a cold breeze enters the room...only this time he no longer has Tonys body as a warm pillow.

Tony listens to the quiet crying and silently sighs as he ignore him...Jethro wanted Domination...so he will get it, even if it will

break his heart.

Finally, crying as an abandoned child, Jethro falls asleep.

Tony, once he is sure of Jethro's immobility and hearing how he is crying in his sleep, lets his own tears fall down, covering his eyes with his palm "Jethro, my Love, my absolute Love...Why did you do this to me? I...I am

guilty...I never agreed to your humble begging...You only wanted to feel that you belonged to somebody...too much loneliness and pain have broken your Soul! Jethro...if I could absorb your pain...I would do it with all my strength! I will carry your burden with a smile! As I always did at Work!" Tony breaks in tears without restrain his sorrow. But suddenly he stops and gets up, dressing himself as he remembers that Tobias and Ducky are downstairs and he needs them...He needs Tobias and the FBI for to be able to catch a vermin...The one who did to Jethro what no human being should be never allowed to do to another! He goes and Ducky are silently drinking their cups of tea.

"We could hear everything...Dinozzo, and I think...you have gone too far..I..."

"Young Anthony...I was in the verge of madness. I was about to go upstairs for to restrain you...How is Jethro now? I hope you didn't do anything you must be repentant later, Anthony...I..."

Tony's face appears vermilion, red, exploding: ire, grief, desperation, impotence...everything at once seems to be written in those beautiful usually bright green eyes that look darkened, surrounded by deep red circles and his shines are turning deep grey. "Shut up,you both!"

He goes to the counter and pours himself a big glass of bourbon "Tobias" he begins, calm, but his tone, when apparently tranquil, is absolutely terrible, "I want that man! Is there any possibility that the FBI could declare him a fugitive? Guilty of attack, rape, assault and severe injuries against a Federal Agent?"

"To deal with the CIA shall be a nightmare" Tobias replies, chuckling "Everybody knows that we don't have a friendly relationship, too much competition between the Agencies. But..but I think I can find a loophole to enter" he pauses "Langer, who works now with me, used to Work with them time ago...He knows everybody, he can be the liaison I need for..."

"Do it!" Tony interrupts, pouring another glass and gulping it like a diseased drunk "And do it now!"

Ducky glances upstair "May I check on Jethro?"

Tony shakes his head "I'm afraid not Duck...I am giving him what he wants...what he craves" he sighs as he refills his glass "Even if it does break my heart"

Tobias steps forward "Tony...don't let Jethro make you into that Bastard! He loves you for you"

Tony holds up a hand "You maybe right...but it didn't stop him from seeking Kort and asking...no, begging to be assaulted" he huffs in sadness as both men lower their gazes in agreement.

Ducky shakes his head and goes through his bag pulling out ointments, creams and painkillers "Here Anthony...you shall have to read the instructions on each for the doses, but...but be careful not to break him"

He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "Seriously Duck!? I think he is already broken!" with that he fills up another "Now off with you both!"

The two men glance at one another before sighing and nodding as they leave the house.

Tony watches them go before huffing and taking the bottle of bourbon to bed...it's the only thing he can have to keep him warm. He gets into bed and only once he finishes the bottle...does the darkness of sleep claim him.

Jethro squirms as his bladder asks for relief...at the same time his backside complains its abuse. He looks up and sighs as he realises that he can't get free (You asked for this...you wanted Tony to Dominate you, so he has!). He growls as he tugs at his bonds and whines as his still trapped cock brushes against his blanket. He looks up and bite his bottom lip "Tony? Tony wake up!"

Tony growls and burrows under the duvet before sinking into a deeper sleep.

Jethro whines and viscously tugs at the chains...but to no avail. He sighs and lets tears fall down his cheeks as he relieves himself...pissing on the blanket and turns his head in shame

Jethro falls asleep crying, lying down on his own misery, shaking (It has become cold, you, dirty old bastard! You are now soaked!)

Tony hiccups in his sleep, snores and suddenly sits upright to vomit on his blankets all the contents of his now abused, diseased stomach "That odour, it has been that odour that caused me the nausea!" He leans to his side, discovering Jethro asleep in his own urine. "Nauseating old scumbag!" He gets up and approaches the man, slapping him vigorously awake "Wake up! Wake up, you, repulsive old Bitch! You have pissed the bed...hey, you...depraved old man!"

Jethro opens his sad, reddened, once pure blue eyes and attempts to defend himself "T..tony...I..I called f...for you...you w..were d..drunk.."

"Yes, drunk...and what? What is the problem with my drunkness, you, miserable son of a bitch?"

"N...none...but...I e...ended up pissing the..b..bed"

"It'll cost you another session of punishment. Now, get up and change the blankets! But first, clean the mess you have made...with your hands and mouth!"

He does as instructed, gagging as he tries to resist the urge to vomit (I don't want this...I want my Tony back). He glances up and flinches as Tony slaps him

"Don't you dare glance at me!"

Jethro quickly gazes at the floor (You know he doesn't drink until drunk...he always becomes violent) and finishes off "Done Master"

Tony narrows his eyes as he attempts to focus on the man and smirks as he remove the chains from the bed and wraps them

around his neck, tugging them violently "You skanky old Bitch! Now I need to wash that disgusting stench of yourself!" with that he leads him into Bathroom.

Jethro longly gazes at the big bath...remembering the soft afternoons and early weekends of them curled up in the bath together, of him leaning against Tonys chest while strong arms wrap themselves around his waist...bringing him the sense of love.

Tony growls as he spots him gazing at the bath and shakes his head as he roughly tugs him into the shower, hooking the chain around the base before turning the water onto its coldest setting.

Jethro yelps and attempts to pull away "TONY! STOP! Please...stop! Please I-I can't do this anymore! I-I want you back! The l-loving side of you" he looks at him and begins to shiver "P-Please Tony..."

Tony laughs hysterically and pushes him until to make the poor abused body fall to the floor "You asked for it, I'm giving you warn you that I'm being generous!"

That side of Tony...Jethro had no idea Tony could hide a so terrible bonfire of hate inside him! Jethro's body becomes blue...He shivers and wants to speak..but the words may not come. His body is paralysed.

Tony begins to rub him vigorously with a coarse sponge, that is more like a rugous swab, causing his skin to hurt due to the one hundred little cuts that the hard surface are leaving on it "Enjoy the caresses you craved for!" Once finished, he throws Jethro's body violently against the tile and orders "Stand up and rinse yourself" handing him a rough towel that seems made of sandpaper instead of cotton.

Jethro begins the rinsing, with shaking hands, his body asking for a careful hand, for an embrace, for some warm that

he, himself, having plenty of it, has despised.

Tony disappears in the bedroom, his mobile phone is ringing "Yes, Tobias"

"Tony, the problem is that the..'man in question' is abroad...The location is under strict secrecy and..."

"What? What? If he is a criminal! Since when our Governmental Agencies do protect criminals...Rapists and Assassins?"

"Since forever, Tony and you should know it is only one thing that I can do and it is to wait for...'that man in question' to

come back...and discreetly Interrogate him immediately after his arrival. I can't arrest him directly, Tony, I'm afraid...God knows that I want to do it more than anything else! But.."

"Enough! Do as it can be done...but do it! When it is supposed that the...'Vermin in question' would return to the Country?"

"If everything goes fine, in two days"

"May God keep his Life safe until he will arrive here...I want to 'Talk' with him myself...without cameras, nor microphones"

"This, it can be basement. Not only his people have these...devices. We have them, they are always ready for guys like him"


	3. Part 3

Jethro listens to the conversation as he attempts to get his body out of the shock it has received, he walks out of the shower and falls to the ground...knocking himself out and gratefully accepts the darkness.

Tony growls as he turns to glare out of the window "You better tell me as soon as you get him! I won't accept any attempt at refusing me to take on this...this Rapist!"

"Tony! I'd be happy to help you beat the crap out of him for what he has done...but don't forget, Jethro did ask for it"

He snarls down the phone "Don't you dare swing this on him! He was weak! But he shan't be any longer!"

Silence greets that statement before a whispered "Tony please don't become like him! Please you c-"

Tony cuts him off before throwing the phone against the wall. He glares at the broken item and turns to the bathroom "Get your arse in here now!" he growls as there is no reply and huffs as he heads into the Bathroom...only to freeze in fear at the sight of Jethro sprawled out on the floor

Tony freezes in despair and kneels besides the fallen body, slapping him vigorously in his worry "Jethro! Jethro, wake up!"

Silence.

"Jethro?!" Tony shakes Jethro's body in a paroxysm of furious anguish and notices that the man...isn't breathing anymore! "No..No...What I have done?! What I have done?! WHAT IN THE BLEEDING FUCKING EARTH I HAVE DONE?!" He runs downstairs; his mobile phone laying crumpled on the floor and he can't find Jethro's, he goes to the landline and calls Ducky.   
A voice replies across the line "Yes?"

"Gerald, call Ducky! It's urgent! Please!..Jethro...Jethro isn't breathing!" Tony cuts the call and goes upstairs, to give Jethro mouth to mouth and a heart massage. As he has done that time, when Jethro fell to the gelid waters of the

ocean...But that was different! Jethro was helping the little Maddie...and he was helping them...with all his strength and his pain and his love! Now, it's he, himself, who has caused the disaster. Finally he, manages to make Jethro have an intake of breath and feels his heart begin to throb, so slowly, so slowly...A siren announces that Ducky has sent the requested emergency paramedics, who quickly arrive and check on Jethro.

"You did well, Sir. One more minute and we would have lost him"

"He...will be fine...yes? Yes?" Tony cries, shaking, quivering, he cries like an abandoned baby, the snots and tears covering his face.

"Sir, please, easy...or you will have an attack, too"

"W...where will he go?"

"Doctor Mallard is waiting for us at emergency trauma unit, in the Bethesda Naval Hospital...you are to go with him, as you need to be checked, too"

"Of course..I shall go..and forget about me, he is the only important one now, he..he..my Jethro, my man...my Love...my sole Love!"

Ducky watches Tony in silence and notes the silent tears as they both wait for news on poor Jethro. He sighs as he removes his glasses and cleans them on his shirt "Anthony? What happened today?"

Tony looks at him with red, wet green eyes "I drank..."

Ducky pauses "Drank? How much?" as the young man glances away, he shakes his head "Anthony, dear boy, you know that you become violent when drunk...so why did you drink?"

He feels more tears falling down his cheeks "He cheated on me Duck...I love him and yet...he turns to another for sex" he lifts a hand and wipes his eyes "I...I think I hurt him Ducky, I-I think I remember him begging me to stop..."

The Elderly M.E goes to reply, but quietens as a young Doctor walks in

"Hello, I am Doctor Ted Richards" he looks at the two men "Are you both here for Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Tony nods and quickly wipes away his tears "How is he? Is he alive? Is he dead? Is h-"

"Anthony please! Let the man speak!"

Doctor Richard smiles before glancing at his notes "He has suffered Hypothermia, along with some serve internal tearing" he pauses "Do you know if this man was attacked? As his tearings have gone septic?"

Tony breaks down and hides his face in his arms "I-I didn't know! I...I did what he wanted! And...and-" he can't go on as the words choke him.

Ducky nods at the Doctor...silently asking him to leave them and once he goes, he turns to the younger man "Anthony...you did as he asked, but you need to sort out this Relationship so you can co-exist! He looked for another as he wanted a harder session...but that doesn't mean that he wants that all the time"

He looks at him and nods, while once more rubbing his eyes "Ok Duck...I will show him both sides and he can choose which one he wants...either soft Tony with petting and cuddles or hard Tony with violence and pain" with that he glances at the door which his Love is currently sleeping "I will not allow him to leave me...it is us two forever! There is no room for the other man"

Ducky nods in silence and indicates the door that separates Tony from his sleeping Love "Go, then and express what you have stated to him, Anthony. Even in his dreams, I am sure he will be able to understand you..."

Tony throws himself through the door and kneels besides the cold hospital bed, where Jethro lies down, still connected to the wires and tubes "Eyes of heaven...forgive me..." Tony begins, crying,"You begged...I was deaf to your begging...You begged again and still I couldn't stop! I could blame it on the alcohol...but it isn't really was the fury, Jethro, the jealousy that blinded me! Please, Eyes of Heaven, forgive me..and...if you don't want me anymore...I shall go...but there won't be anybody else will cross the threshold of my life anymore, if not you!"

A tilting movement of Jethro's eyelids indicates that he is actually dreaming...and fighting against a reality that he perhaps doesn't want to face anymore.

"Jethro...you have been unconscious so many times...and I'm always afraid when you come back, afraid that you wouldn't remember me...This time, you surely shan't remember me, because you will not want to relive another sad

episode in your life"

"T-...Tony...?"

Tony stops talking and entangles his fingers with Jethro's "Yes, my Love...Here..here for you..always...eternally..."

"T..Tony...f..forgi...ve me...I..I...was...di..seased...I blamed m..myself...my Mum...my Dad, who I didn't show affection

any..more...Shannon...Kelly...Kate...Pacci...y..yo u for being tortured in Af..rica...you...risking your life..and I, m..myself..in M..mexico...Mike...everybody died..or s...suffered...be...cause of m..e!...I...I must..be..pun...ished...for...all of t..that!"

He cries and Tony cries with him, burying his face in Jethro's hand.

After a while, an almost interminable time where only the constant mutual sobbing could be heard in the cold white room, Tony raises his face "No, Boss...No, Jethro...You aren't guilty of anything of all of that...All of that, simply and unfortunately...happened"

"T..Tony...d..do you...still...w...ant me...you still..love me?"

Tony break in the most sincerely bitter tears in all his life and almost screams: "Always, ALWAYS! I ADORE YOU!"

+NCIS+

Tobias is waiting in his Office. He is feels like an idiot...one of his best friends, perhaps his best friend ever, was in trouble since long time ago, and he not even noticed it! (What kind of 'Investigator' are you?)

The door opens and Langer enters the Office, his face reddened by the hast pace "Did you call, Boss?"

"Yes,take Sachs with you and come with me."

"Where will we go?"

"To the Airport, the plane will land at 1200" Immediately after, he checks his gun and advices "Warn Sachs that you should carry also machine guns"

"M..machine guns?"

"The Suspect we are about to chase is extremely Dangerous! Do you know his habitual Surname?"

"N..no...?"

"Sudden Death"

Kort sighs in annoyance as he gazes at his special burn phone...the one where he receives his 'special calls' from his silver haired Bitch. He groans as he feels his cock hardening at the memory of that tight arse...the hearing of him begging...the taste of his blood as he sinks his teeth into the muscular flesh. He can't stop himself! As he reaches into his trousers and tightens his fist, imagining it as his Bitch's arse as he ruts into it. He glances around and smirks as no-one pays him any attention and groans as his climax rapidly approaches.

He painfully squeezes the base...bringing himself back from the edge and smirks as he leisurely strokes himself "I can't wait to return to Washington...I will hunt you down and get my reward of your fuckable tight arse" he lets out a deep growl as his other burn phone goes off and answers with a snarled "What!?"

"E-Erm...I-I thought it b-best to warn you, Agent F-Fornel of the FBI...he will b-be waiting for you t-to touch down! He will be heavily a-armed"

Kort smiles as he removes his hand and licks away his precum "Sachs, it is a long time since I heard from you! I was thinking that you had become tamed since placed Undercover in the FBI"

"N-No! Please Sir! P-Please! I am y-yours and only y-yours"

He nods "Good! Now, do as Ordered but...make sure you discreetly screw it up somehow!"

"Yes Sir! Master yes! I will not f-fail you again!"

Kort rolls his eyes as he states "You better hope you don't!" with that he cuts the line and smirks as he slips his hand in his trousers once more "So...my Bitch decided to snitch? I shall enjoy punishing you Jethro" at the thought of punishing the strong Marines body...his climax shoots through him, coating the handkerchief in his pearly fluid just as the plane begins to land.

Tobias looks around, his eyes showing his deep concern "Where is Sachs, Langer?"

"He went to the bathroom"

"Damn! He could have better pissed his pants...The plane has just landed. I need him here! Now!"

"W...we better d..don't make people panicking, Boss.."

"Yes, we should be discreet" Tobias huffs "Do you spot the Suspect, Langer?"

"Yes, he is just in the customs' sector..ready to recover his luggage"

Tobias has come to a decision "Then, let's go."

Sachs comes out from the Bathroom and follows the duo, still trembling.

Tobias advances to the luggage section and steps up to a smiling Ray Cruz "Thanks" he says.

"My pleasure" the CIA Agent keeps smiling and disappears in the crowd.

Langer gets looks at his Boss in Interrogation.

"Not only the CIA can employ the betrayal as the most preferable method" Then, he, himself, with Langer's backup and a terrified Sachs following them from behind, approaches to the Suspect and pushes his gun against his kidneys "Welcome back, Trent! You shall accompany me or I'll fire my gun just here" he slides the gun until it reaches the space between Kort's legs "And your balls will pay the price in advance".  
Kort feels surprisingly excited by the issue "Of course, Agent Fornell, I will follow shouldn't I?"  
Putting a hand on Kort's shoulder, and tightening it with strong pressure, Tobias guides him to their car.

Langer follows him and sits at the front and Kort goes in the back seat.

"Where is Sachs?" Tobias asks.

Kort keeps smiling, his face turned into a mockery mask.

A sudden fire is the quick reply.

"Treason for treason, Agent Fornell" Kort murmures, with his lowest voice.

The bullet hits Langer in his chest.

Kort jumps from his seat, knocking out Tobias and running, still cuffed, laughing "There is nobody capable of to restrain me! I ws born free...and I will be always free!" Saying that, he runs and gets in a car without patent or serial number, at whose wheel is Sachs.

Jethro twitches as he feels eyes watching him from the shadows...he slowly opens his eyes and stills as he spots two jade ones glaring back at him "K-Kort?"

Kort smirks as he lets his fingers dance up the bare leg "You have been a naughty Slut...snitching on me"

He shakes his head before flaming crimson as he body responds to the growl. He avoids eye contact as he plays with his IV line "I didn't snitch...I never would have...Tony got Duck and Abby to take samples from myself without my knowledge" he glances up "I ain't taking any action against you, even if Tony wishes me to, as...as I asked for it and you gave what I wanted"

Kort narrows his eyes as he lets his hand travel up the gowned chest before wrapping his long fingers around the mans neck and tightens slightly "If I find out you are lying...heaven help you"

Jethro shivers at the threat then looks away as his body responds "I'm not lying...I have had enough of lying, I only speak the truth!"

He gives him a smile full of teeth and bends down to present him with a violent kiss "Till next time...my old Bitch"

Jethro groans into the Dominating kiss and whines as Kort pulls away and leaves. He sighs as he glares at his cock "Traitor" before turning to the door, with a look of hope, as he asks "Korrt?" only to cringe at the furious look on his Lovers face

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? By whom you ask?"

"T..Tony...I w...was...d..dreaming...a nightmare..."

"The 'nightmare' crossed the corridors, running, just a moment ago...Thanks God I didn't chase him..if not, you would be smelling the blood...His blood, his rotten blood!" Tony can't understand how it is possible that Kort could have mocked the surveillance of the FBI...when his phone rings and Tobias explains the previous events.  
"There is a Traitor among us...as it was with betrayed him, sold him under the fake promise of a promotion...I forebode that Sachs is the traitor hiding in our probably works Undercover"

"For the CIA?"

"No! Directly for Kort! Kort has been just demoted by the CIA! They threw him out...dishonorable discharge"

"Then the Son of a Bitch has his own timetable and his own agenda"

"Indeed. I sent the alert to all the legal enforcement Director is Vance also knows about this"

Tony cuts the call, horrified "Vance knows", he says, causing Jethro to close his eyes, thinking of himself as the Director's object of derision "Now...I must go after him myself...Nobody has the right to chase him, but only me! He took what was Mine, he must pay" Tony's voice is tranquil, but Jethro already knows the terrible implications of the phrase. Tony calls to NCIS, asking for Balboa and Dorneget like backup. Then, he turns his face to Jethro "We will talk at my return"  
"T..tony...p..please...I..I...I will not be able of to endure it if something happens to you"

"No? Well, Jethro..You should have thought about that before" Saying that, Tony runs and crosses like a bolt the entrance of the room, vanishing in the corridors.

Jethro watches Tony go and lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "What have I done!?" he looks around the room and carefully gets off the bed as he heads for the phone. He calls a number he knows by heart

"Ahh...hello my Slut!"

He rolls his eyes as his body responds to the words and states "I'm afraid I no longer and your Slut...I belong to Tony and that is it! I called to inform you to leave the Country as you are a wanted man"

"I'm afraid not Jethro...I decide when a Toy becomes useless and uninteresting! Not you!"

Jethros frowns "Now hang on! I decide who has a turn on my body! Not you! And you'll never get another chance!" with that he cuts the call dead and slowly returns to bed (Great! You are on your own yet again...and you are in serious shit) with that thought in mind, he does a u-turn and heads back to the phone

"DiNozzo!"

"Tony...if you want Kort I can get him for you"

"Jethro...? What do you mean?"

He sighs "He will come back for his 'Toy'...just stay at the hospital as he will appear"

A growl answers his statement "Toy!? If you are anyones Toy...you are Mine!"

Jethro growls in response as his cock twitches at the possessiveness and he huffs "Tony? Come back...I don't want to be on my own" he sighs "I'm...worried that Kort will make a move while I sleep and recover"

"Ok Jethro, myself and Fornell will be there soon" with that he cuts the call.

He rolls his eyes at the rudeness and slowly makes his way back to bed before dozing off into a deep deep sleep.

But the sleep doesn't last for too long...

He is suddenly awaken by a black gloved hand.

"I'm back, Slut,...I want the immense pleasure of to have you when you're still sick...harmless...vulnerable...This excites me until a degree you have no idea about!"

Jethro sound of that voice...still has the power of to put him on the edge of insanity. That voice, rough, dark, whose colour variates from deep green to purple violet...those inflexions of cruelty mixed with the most atrocious

sensuality..."I warned you...you should have left the Country..."

The laugh is so horrendous, that Jethro almost pees on himself "I have my own connections, betrayed me...he lies now

forever in a ditch of stagnant what the Feds don't know, is that there is someone among them who only obeys to me!"

"Yes, we already know" a voice states, behind him. Tobias Fornell is pointing his gun at him.

Kort keeps laughing, it is evident that he is completely insane

"I don't know if you went mad, or if you were born mad...but what I know is that the FBI building is waiting for you"

"Who will Interrogate me? You...Fornell?"

The mocking question is so sharp that Fornell feels like if his skin was being cut in little pieces. Mysteriously, the feeling, the sensation, has the maniac power to arouse him.

"I will do it" Tony declares the sentence with a voice that makes Jethro go crazy of love and desire for his Master!

Tobias indicates Balboa and Evans to cuff the Prisoner, who is always laughing and shaking his body.

"Suck me, Fornell...Suck my cock...you...dirty old scumbag!"

"Let's see who will suck who", Fornell finishes, while seven Federal Agents go to escort the beast outside the Hospital.

Jethro sits there, trembling in arousal tinged with fear. He starts as a hand touches him and he goes on autopilot as he quickly scrambles onto his hands and knees before lowering himself onto his chest "Take me! Teach this Slut the meaning of the word fucked until I can't walk!"

Tony huffs as he gets stuck between following Tobias with the Bastard...or to attempt to snap Jethro out of it! He sighs as he takes out his mobile

"Fornell!"

"Hey Tobias...can you keep him on ice untill I can get there? I have to sort out Jethro"

"Yeah Tony, no problem! I shall watch him personally...is Jethro ok?"

Tony shakes his head as he watches the trembles that rack the older mans frame "I think that...that he broke him" he gazes at his Lovers erect cock, watching it twitch and leak over the bedspread "He is terrified...yet very, very aroused" with that he runs a hand over Jethros back, gently calming him down and frowns as he notes the mans arousal disappearing "Something isn't right! I will have his blood for this! I will not let it go! He touched what was MINE!"

Jethro whimpers as he becomes aroused again and glances up into the flinty green eyes before looking away in Submission.

He huffs "Just keep him there and make sure no-one besides yourself will approach that Monster"

"Yes Tony! You have my word that he will be locked in a one exit soundproof room with no cameras...only myself and that disgusting creature will be in there waiting for you!"

Tony smiles "Thank-You Tobias...I owe you one"

"Think nothing of it as it shall be my pleasure!" with that the line goes dead.

Jethro frowns as he tries to get his brain to work as he attempts to break out of his aroused state of mind. He flinches as a hand touches him...but pauses as he feels skin on skin instead of skin on leather. He cautiously looks up (Remember what he did to you when you looked at him?) he shivers at the memory and gazes up, only to frown as he watches tears rolling down his Lovers face...he bites his bottom lip before asking "T-Tony?"

Tony lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Why Jethro? Why didn't I spot the signs!?"

He hesitantly moves onto a sitting position "Signs?"

Tony shakes his head and sits next to him on the bed before laying back and tugging him across his chest "You keep starting stupid arguments...you kept asking, no...begging me to punish you but I refused" he reaches up and begins petting the silver strands, smiling as Jethro relaxes into the touch "I should have realised...in the future I shall take on board what you say, either the soft-" he gently strokes along the gowned mans back, smirking as he arches into it "-or the hard" with that he tightens his fist in the hair, tugging out a few strands and chuckling at the groan of arousal "You may ask for which one...and I shall decide as to what you shall need! However...we are exclusive from this day onwards! No other men!"

Jethro nods and curls his bruised and battered body around the other man, practically purring as Tony pets him while cuddling him in return (I have missed this...I really have) with that he yawns before snuggling closer and drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep, the first time since he agreed to meet Kort all those weeks ago.

Tony smiles as he feels the weight settle ontop of him and sighs as he keeps watch...but fails and fall asleep, into a dream where Kort is at his mercy for what he did to Jethro...

In the dream, he approaches the beast and cuts mercilessly his vocal chords "That voice you used to seduce him...won't be heard, he won't hear it again. I have taken your cursed, wicked voice...all its inflexions remain in this bloody mingling pulp that I have now in my hand...You will remain mute...silent...incapable of to tempt him again, or anybody else"   
Tony awakes, dream has been so vivid, so real...He kisses Jethro's forehead and calls Ducky, saying,with a soft voice "Ducky...could you stay with Jethro for a while, please? I have an urgent business to take care of..."  
The old Medical Examiner already knows what is this about, he has spotted Tobias dragging away the cuffed bastard...He recalls, suddenly, Afghanistan, Jarek...the torture chamber "Anthony, my friend, I will stay to the side of his bed, of course...but I want to forewarn you, my good friend...Please, don't become as the infamous, monstrous one you are justifiably combatting ..."

Tony doesn't listen and cuts the call before going away to join Fornell in the FBI building's secret second basement, murmuring "Jethro" after to have kissed him in his forehead, "I will come back nobody else will dare to interpose between you and I" Said that, Tony runs and practically jumps inside his car.

He waits in the room with his hands cuffed infront of him and attached to the table. He yawns and widens his legs before smirking at the FBI Agent "So, will you suck me now or later? After or before your 'Boss' arrives?"

Tobias narrows his eye "Tony isn't my Boss! He is a good friend who you took advantage of his Lover!"

Kort chuckles, so deep that the hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention, before focusing his jade eyes on the other man "Dear, dear Tobias! Don't you see!? I never took advantage of my old Bitch! He is the one who always contacted me...he is the one you asked for me to fuck him, to bring him the pain he wants...however there is a limit to what I can or will do" at the frown, he smirks "He requested that I piss on him...to cover him in my golden shower! But even I will not step that mark"

Tobias cringes at the thought of being pissed on and shakes his head "But you still abused him! He acts like an addict and you are his Heroin! He can't seem to last long without your abuse...and I fear that he shall die from it"

The man stops his chuckling as he growls "No! My Slut doesn't have permission to die! I decide when a Toy becomes useless...no-one else!"

Tobias ignore the fact his cock has risen from the deep growl and smirks as the door flies open and a pissed Tony stands in the doorway

Tony looks at tobias "I think you should leave us alone, Tobias..."

"DiNutzo..." Tobias sighs, he wants to warn his friend, but the words don't go out, he feels like he is about to stammer some nonsensical sounds. Finally, he swallows the hard knot that strangles his throat and says, in a whisper "He is...I thought I had seen everything due to my job...but he is...he is..."

"An is a sick murderer in the pay of who pays better."

"I see you're very smart, Agent DiNozzo!" Kort laughs again, this time even louder.

Silently, Tobias leaves the room and Tony goes forward, to face the monster.

"How is my Slutty doing, Agent DiNozzo? Could he cum with your ministrations? Or is he still craving for my cock inside his rotten dirty arse?"

A slap crosses the shameless face, and a laughter is the sole response. Another, Another...Then, a punch...two three four...Kort's face starts to look almost completely blood adds his another fist, punching him in the ribs, cutting his breathing, but not the resonance of his laughter.

Tony knows that he is not himself anymore. Now he is a beast, a beast attacking another beast, as two horny males fighting over the dam. Tony doesn't only hits, punches, jabs, kicks, throwing the chair to the floor and continuing with his merciless beating all over the fallen man. 

 

Finally he kneels and spotting already a scorning smile amidst the flood of pure blood and bloody foam, goes with his fingers like pincers and grabs furiously one of those jade eyes whose perverse spell had haunted his lover so furiously and so wickedly...and literally uproots it.

The scream of pain is absolutely harrowing, but already mixed with the echos of that sinister laughter, that Tony DiNozzo, the affronted man and lover, wants to silence forever.

Tobias paces the floor outside and decides that as a person of justice...he can't let Tony became a murderer and so he re-enters the room. He cringes at the scream and duck as Tony lobs something at the wall behind him, he glances at the object and quickly covers his mouth as bile rises up his throat at the sight of a bloody torn jade eye glances up at him from the

floor. He decided enough is enough and tugs Tony off the bound defenceless man "Enough DiNutzo! Enough..."

Tony growls but at the fear he spots in Tobias's eyes...he nods "Fine Tobias...I am finished here" he looks down at the bloody monster and gives him one last vicious kick, in the mans groin before turning to leave "I shall need a place to clean up"

He nods and gestures to the room opposite "I have laid out some new clothes for you...go get yourself cleaned up" once Tony goes, he glances at the bloody man before tugging out his handkerchief and using a glass of water to clean away the

blood "He really went to town on you" with that he helps him back onto the chair as he cuts away the mans shirt, cringing as he spots purple/black bruises covering the olive skin "Fuck!"

Kort just keeps quiet as his face screams at him and he lets out a sigh as Agent Fornell touches him like no other person has done all his life...soft and gentle...and he surprises himself by actually enjoying the gentleness of touch.

Tobias frowns at the sigh and shrugs as gently cleans him up until there is no more blood, other than the blood still pouring from the eye wound and he knows that he has no choice but to take him to the Hospital as the paperwork for if he dies in Custody is a bitch! With that he uncuffs him from the table before re-cuffing him and allowing him to lean on him as he takes him to the Hospital, carrying the eyeball in a glass of water

Tony cleans his face and hands as quickly as he can and changes his precious armani suit into a faded pair of old jeans and a brightening green turtle neck, he puts on Tobias' worn leather jacket he finds hanging from a rack and goes away, back to Bethesda, to check on Jethro's actual state of health.

 

When he arrives, he can listen to Ducky narrating an endless adventure about his trip to India with one of his one thousand real or invented cousins and upon entering the room, he can see Jethro sleeping peacefully under a the dim light of the lamp "Thanks, Ducky"

"My pleasure...and...Anthony...your jacket appears like very short...A strange detail, knowing very well your fashion nature..."

"It is not mine, I borrowed it to me, my suit was...was..."

Ducky frowns "I sincerely hope you have not done something you should regret in the that could you live repentant and embittered...What Jethro needs is peace and clarity..."

Another figure enters the room, on tiptoes.

"Jack?"

Jack is carrying two cups of coffee for him and a big cup of boiling tea for Ducky "Tony...how couldn't I come knowing all what my boy has endured lately? Ducky called me by phone and I took the first available plane from Pennsylvania...Tony...I must give you my Thanks for all what you have done for Leroy!"

"Sorry, Jack...but I haven't done enough, apparently, or he wouldn't be now lying down in this hospital bed"

Ducky intervenes "I had a humble idea, that I beg you to be taken in this horrific period of atrocities that have fallen upon you both...why you don't go to visit Jack, in StillWater, keeping him company? You could go fishing, hunting...taking wonderful promenades...do some horseback riding...or bicycle riding ..."  
Jack looks at Tony with a smile in his beautiful light blue eyes...so look alike Jethro's!...That Tony can't refuse the proposal.

Jethro grumbles as he feels someone lifting him and goes to awaken, only to sink further into sleep as he hears Ducky beginning another one of his rambling Stories.

Tony chuckles at his Lover and shakes his head as he follows Jack and Duck outside...but pauses as Tobias walks in with a bound and bloody Kort. He tightens his grip around Jethro as he growls "What is the meaning of this!?"

Tobias huffs "The Paperwork is a Bitch if he dies in Custody...so he needs medical assistance" as Tony goes to approach, he shakes his head and blocks the path...defending the man as he states "You have taken your revenge, you ripped out his eye and caused him to scream until his voice is no more"

Ducky gasps and turns to his friend "Anthony! You didn't!?"

Tony shrugs as he leans down to nuzzle the silver strand of the man in his arms "I would have pleasantly killed him if Tobias didn't stop me" with that he continues making his way outside while glaring at the one eyed man "If you ever come near him again...I won't allow Tobias to stop me from killing you!"

Jethro whimpers in his sleep as he hears Tonys anger.

Jack steps forward and gently guides Tony away "Come...lets go home"

Tony nods and carries his love into the car and waits for Jack to get in before driving them to Stillwater.

Tobias sighs and turns as he feels the bound man leaning on him "Hey...lets get someone to look you over" with that he half carries, half drags him into a cubicle while Duck goes to get a Doctor.

Duck comes back soon with a tall, thin, blonde man whose light brown eyes convey confidence and tranquility "This is Doctor Linton Radcliffe, he has just arrived from England due to an interchanging programme...He is an excellent ophthalmologist and surgeon"  
Doctor Radcliffe approaches the injured man and his peaceful countenance gets suddenly altered:

"What happened to his eye?"

Tobias hands him the glass flask with the eye globe.

"God...Well, let's see what can we do...I'm afraid that we won't be able to reconstruct his lost eye globe...We should seal his orb and this poor man shall chose between a glass eye or a permanent eye patch"

Noticing the cuffs, the Doctor asks "Is he a Suspect?" Tobias nods affirmatively and the doctor calls two male nurses to help him to place Kort on a stretcher, carrying him to the operating room.

Tobias sits down on a plastic chair, waiting and another male nurse approaches to inform him that agent Langer is almost totally recovered. He sighs in relief. His phone rings Evans voice puts him aware of other news: Sachs has hanged himself in his cell.

 

Two hours later, Doctor Radcliffe comes out from the operating room already dressed with his light green surgical scrubs and smiles "Well, we did a good job! We sealed surgically the orb..He indicates us that he didn't want a glass artificial eye"

"He indicated? How?"

"He endured the surgery without anesthesia, since he was too weak due to the enormous loss of blood. I must advice you...he is..unable to speak. I should consult a specialist, an otolaryngologist, for to know if the damage to the vocal chords will be permanent"

('His voice, that he used to haunt Jethro, will be unable to haunt him again, nor anybody else, nevermore!' Tobias repeats silently Tony's words)

"Damn! We should Interrogate him!"

"Well...He expresses himself very fluently with the deaf method...do you know how to talk in the sign language, Agent Fornell?"

"Yes, of course"

The Doctor sighs he asks "He said he was born in England...do you know if he has any relatives, Family?"

"No, he hasn't"

Tobias has studied closely the CIA files containing all Kort's History...there wasn't mention of any kind of Family or liaison.  
"Well, he will need somebody for to sign the Orders, Prescriptions, etc...somebody for to be in charge..."

Tobias hesitates for a moment and sighs, profoundly, and replies "I'll do it"

He waits until the Doctor nods before he enters the room with the sleeping man. He sighs as he gazes at the eyepatch and shakes his head as he takes a seat beside the bed while discreetly looking over the muscular frame, turning pink as he spots a jade eye looking at him in confusion.

Kort lifts his hands and signs *Why did you stop Tony from killing me?*

Tobias sighs and runs a hand through his hair "I couldn't allow him to kill you...I couldn't allow him to become a murderer" he reaches out and hesitantly strokes the mans leg, smirking as Kort doesn't pull away...but actually moves into the touch

*Why do you show me tenderness? No one has ever treated with such...such care?*

He feels himself turning a darker shade of pink "I...er" he clears his throat "I'm attracted to you, I shouldn't be after the way you treated my only friend...and yet I am"

Kort hesitantly smiles *You are attracted to me?* at the mans nod, he sighs and turns his head away in shame *I am not a man...I am a Monster that no-one can love! A beast who only deserves a beating*

Tobias huffs "No Kort...you just have never been shown love and kindness" he bites his bottom lip before asking "Would you like too...with me?"

Kort turns his face again,and signs *I am nothing but a bitter, sad piece of crap. I was born a monster, so turn your eyes to another way. I'm not worth it*

Tobias sighs with profound huff as he rests his hand placed on Kort's thigh and squeezes it very slightly "Don't say that..I am sure you weren't born a monster...you are angry with mankind, of course, but overall angry with yourself"

Kort closes his eye, strongly and attempts to wants to dissolve himself in a deep dream, where there will be a place for one to find peace.   
He sighs as he begins to caress Kort's thigh, unconsciously, from his knee almost to his flesh that lasts beneath the thin Hospital's sheet is firm, powerful and Tobias can perceive the throbbing of the man's blood "Everyone deserves to be taken in consideration, Kort...nobody should be the exception...I, myself..I am not precisely a saint" Tobias laughs, softly "Ask my ex-wife, if you don't believe me!" he pauses, "Also..I know I am old and ugly, and..."

Kort grabs Tobias' arm and signs *You aren't old, or ugly in anyway*

Tobias leans over him and brushes his mouth with a soft kiss "I..I never have been with a man...well, safe for my early adolescent period...but..but I m in the disposal of to attempt the challenge, of to accept the challenge, if you...if you want me in anyway"

Kort rises somewhat from the bed and embraces Tobias with one arm (The other one is in a sling), making him lean until he can capture his mouth in a long slow kiss.

Tobias opens immediately his mouth and the Dominant tongue brings him, at the same time, hell and heaven, at once. Tobias moans in the kiss, savouring greedily Kort's lips and tongue (What does this man have to make one feel like haunted?). When they part the kiss, Tobias states "I will be your words and your voice until you will recover them. I will be your guide and your eye, your cane and the blanket to make you lie down and rest. I will make you awake every day with kisses and caresses...Nobody will hurt you anymore...You have been horribly hurt and damaged..I will repair the damage, with all my heart...I will attempt to do it, fixing you the best I can!"

Kort rises again and kisses Tobias, now almost frantically.

The kiss lasts even more and they begin to feel that everything was managed from some place (Heaven? Hell?) to make them join together.

Tobias gently pushes at Korts chest "Rest now...I need to make a phone call"

Kort smiles and slowly drifts off, for once in his live...feeling Safe enough to allow another to watch over him.

He sighs as he takes out his mobile and calls his Boss "I'm afraid we can't continue with the Kort Case...the CIA have dropped all charges, but I shall make sure he doesn't cause us any harm"

"You sure he won't bring us any trouble?"

Tobias nods as he states "I promise you...I will take care of him" with that he heads inside and takes a seat beside him, frowning at the tear that runs down the mans face "Kort? Are you ok?"

Kort reaches out and takes Tobias's hand while shaking his head

He sighs "You thought that I left you...no, it is me and you now...I won't leave you" he leans forward and kisses him "I love you Kort, I think I have since I saw you with that cocky smile"

Kort smiles and relaxes as Tobias gently strokes his leg, he nods and drifts off.

Tobias shakes his head "Tony will not be pleased...but I can't allow you to be locked up" with that he continues stroking the sleeping mans leg deep into the night

+NCIS+

(Three weeks later)

It is a glorious morning in the little village of StillWater.

Jack goes to open his Store, whistling an old tune that remembers him of his beloved Anne. Anne, the only Woman he really loved...the Woman who brought him the most extraordinary gift: Leroy, the proud and brave Marine, the honest Legal Enforcer, the loving Husband and Father...

Jack feels happy when he sees Leroy smiling his heart is eternally grateful to one Anthony DiNozzo, the former spoiled boy, now converted into the pillar where Leroy Jethro Gibbs pass all his human fears and weaknesses, hidden inside his Soul for a long long time.

Jack can listen to the soft sounds announcing that Tony has waken and gotten up and is in the Kitchen, preparing their breakfast: the scrambled eggs with bacon and the strong black coffee for Jethro and Jack and the soft Italian cappuccino with sweet biscuits for himself.

 

Tony is also singing, in Italian and thinks that he owes Tobias the fact that he hasn't been accused of any charge..Tobias has remained silent and nobody, strangely, blamed what happened in that infamous second basement on anyone. He thinks he should go to pay a visit to Tobias, of course, once they will be back in Washington. For now, he feels happy in StillWater...he feels the Family, perhaps for the first time in all his life! Of course, he called Senior...Jethro and Jack wanted him rebuilding his relationship with this Father...and there isn't anything that Tony wouldn't do to make them...make Jethro happier...

During all these three weeks past, sex has been amazing, as never it was...soft and tender, rough and strong! Everything at the same time and Jack, winking, assured him that his house hasn't be so filled with love since the night when he, himself and Anne, conceived who would be, one day, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony is happy and decides to call Tobias by phone. Strangely, nobody replies in Tobias house, only the answer machine. Tony frowns and then tries his mobile phone...a hard task, since the cellular signals in StillWater are always so erratic. Finally, he reaches his goal. A sleepy voice replies to his call:

"Yes?...DiNutzo? Er...Morning..I suppose?"

"Tobias? Are you okay?" Tony begins to worry, Tobias' sounds absolutely exhausted...and he is usually one to be on feet at 5 am.

Tobias sighs as he struggles to get up under the dead weight of his sleeping Lover and once he finally gets out of bed, he stretches himself out with a groan before heading into the bathroom to relieve himself. He pauses at his refection and chuckles at the deep purple bite marks that dot his chest and shoulders, he shakes his head and washes his hands before heading downstairs to put the kettle on.

Once it pops he fills the teapot and chuckles as strong arms wrap around his middle as a whispered voice asks

"Why did you go off? I awoke to find you gone"

Tobias rolls his eyes as he turns within the hold and gently kisses him, smirking as Kort allows him to lead before pulling back and lifting a hand to stroke his cheek "I needed the Bathroom and then I thought I'd make us breakfast"

Kort pouts "But I wanted you to fuc-er-make love to me like you do every morning..."

He ignores the slip of the tongue, as it has taken three weeks to teach his Lover the difference between fucking and loving, "Kort...I have almost used up all my Holiday, I shall soon have to return to Work"

Kort backs away and rubs the back of his neck with his hand "Do you want me to leave?"

Tobias shakes his head at his forever whispering Lover "I want you to stay with me...to see me off every morning and to welcome me back each night" he gives him a soft smile "I have decided to retire next year...so I can spend more time with you"

He smiles and moves back into the hold, chuckling as Tobias tightly hugs him "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hugs...at least not from you"

Tobias smirks and kisses his Lovers cheek before pulling away "Now, get the bacon and eggs going! I'll do the toast and tea"

Kort nods and gets started on breakfast.

+NCIS+

Tobias growls as he hears knocking on his door and huffs as he once more pulls himself out from beneath a sleeping Kort before pulling on a pair of boxers and heading downstairs. He rubs a hand over his face as he attempts to wake himself up and opens the door with a growled "What!?" only to still at the sight of Tony and Jethro standing on his doorstep

"Aren't you going to invite us in then?"

Tobias freezes "B..but you w..were in StillWater, weren't you?"

"We can't abuse of Jack's hospitality forever...Now, can we come in?"

"Of course...you...can"

"Thanks, it was somewhat cold outside"

"P..please...sit...down..."

Tony winks Interrogatively "Since when are you stammering, Toby?"

Jethro intervenes, tugging Tony's arm "I think...I believe...that Tobias, here, has...company..." then, he looks at his old friend "Is this correct?"

"Yes, Jethro, indeed..."

Tony winks again"I bet it's a brunette!"

"B..brunette, y..yes..."

"I bet you are tired of blondes and redheads, haha!" Tony looks amused and very relaxed.

(Poor DiNutzo! He can't imagine who is actually in the Kitchen!)

"Well, come on...we won't be scandalised for that, you are a free single man, an adult man..perhaps...two adult, haha!"

"DiNozzo!"Jethro admonishes, remembering that Tobias is only five years older than himself.  
"Well, but...you could keep the lady in your Bedroom, of course...and bring us with some good coffee...yes? You already know how we do prefer it: Jethro, black and strong, as you do...I, myself, maybe...some cappuccino?"  
"I..I..h...have...coffee...b..but I was preparing...tea"

Tony rises from his seat "Please, say me that it isn't Ducky with a dark wig!"

Jethro laughs and Tobias attempts to laugh, too. He looks deadly nervous...  
"Tony, I think it must be a man?" Jethro whispers, in a very low voice,in his Lover's ear.

"And what's the problem? Since when I am a bigot egotistic homophobe?"

"Well, it wouldn't make any sense...since you are with Jethro..." Tobias rises deliberately his voice when he pronounces

Gibbs' name.

"No need of scream, or to be so loud..."

Jethro tugs Tony's sleeve and states "Tony, I think I know the guy...I must know the guy, since he said my name very loud, like warning him..."

"But you really don't believe it's Ducky, no?" Tony sounds terrified.

"Nah, Tony! Easy!"

"Mc...oh, no...the Probie...?"

"Please, Tony, stop!"

A proud figure comes out from the Kitchen, carrying a tray with black strong coffee, boiling tea and a delicately prepared cappuccino "Don't bother him anymore, please..If you want to know,it's me".

Tony feels his blood freezing and boiling at the same time and he thinks the ground is shaking under his feet, like in the worst of the earthquakes.

Jethro stands up and pulls out his gun.

"Please!" Tobias puts himself between Jethro and Kort.

"He can fire, it is in his complete right. I broke him and surely he wants revenge" Kort says, very calm and then, he faces Gibbs "Go ahead, I warn you that Tobias never will forgive you"

"W..what...is...going on. Did the World go crazy while we were in StillWater? And I..I didn't take n..notice?" Tony pulls out his gun, too.

"DiNozzo, if you want to finish..." Kort goes forward to face Tony, his arms to have opened his shirt.

Tobias covers his body with his own "DiNutzo, please...better you go...Leave this to me..."

"Yes, leave this to me, leave this to me" Tony mimics, "And you took the man and turned him into your Toy!? You know, Tobias, that you are a horny dirty old man?"

"Don't insult him" Kort says, firmly "All what you want is him in peace"

Tobias shakes his head "No! I will not allow you to shoot him! You took his eye and broke his voice...you had your revenge and I will not allow you to...to kill him"

Jethro growls and steps forward before tugging Tobias closer "He took advantage of me! As he is doing to you!"

Kort narrows his eye and tugs Tobias out of Jethros hands "Release him! I never took advantage...you were the one that always called me" he turns as his Lover strokes his arm and he moves within the safety and love of Tobias's arms "No-one has ever loved me like he has...and I will not let you ruin it!"

Tony steps infront of his Lover "Is that a threat!?"

Kort smirks "Take it whatever way you want...I won't let you spoil things" with that he breaks away from his Love, but keeps a hand on him, as he passes Tobias his tea before taking his own and gently pushes him into a chair as he sits in his lap while glaring at the Intruders.

Jethro runs a hand through his hair before huffing and taking a seat "You sure about this?"

Tobias nods as he wraps an arm around Korts waist while drinking his tea. He turns to gaze into the ice blue eyes of his best friend "I love him, Jethro...I really do"

He shakes his head "I can't say I am pleased that its...him, but at least you'll stop pining over Diane!"

Kort narrows his eye "Who is this Diane!?"

Tobias chuckles as he nuzzles the back of his Lovers neck "An old Wife...she doesn't matter anymore"

Kort sighs and relaxes into the gentle touch "So...she can't tempt you away?"

He shakes his head as he tightens his hold around his Lovers waist "Nope! I love you and only you" with that he cocks his head to one side and kisses along the bared neck.

Tony growls at the affectionate display and turns to snarl at the man "Have you forgotten what he did!? Forgotten what he turned Jethro into...what he turned me into?" he narrows his green eyes "If you choose to keep him...you will never be allowed round ours again...and you will be classed as an enemy of mine!"

Jethro bites his bottom lip as he spots the hurt in his friends eyes and stands as he tries to calm his Lover down "Tony...you can't help who you fall in love with...and it isn't fair to make him choose!"

Tony snarls and pushes Jethro onto his knees as he glares at his old friend "Make. Your. Choice!"

Tobias is about to reply, but Kort cuts suddenly "Listen to me: nobody, save for us, the ones who are reunited here (And of course Doctor Mallard, who is a Gentleman) knows the truth. I took the blame of the assault and Agency demoted me and Tobias paid the sum to bail me from Prison, they dropped the they were afraid of my bad fame! But I never said to anybody else that you, Gibbs, were the one who called me...nor the way we met and you began to ask me for rude sex"  
Tony is red, crimson, exploiting "And when was that? How I never knew about that mysterious meetings?"

Kort pauses,like asking permission to his own memories, then, he continues "Because, DiNozzo, the reputation, security and life of an excellent man were at stake! Gibbs called me for help...and I helped met in the Memorial Park and later I visited him in the Basement"

Tony is stunned "H..how...how I never knew about that and who was the man that..."

Jethro interrupts and simply says "Ducky"

"I risked my life and career bringing him the files and documents he requested...and I did it because the life and reputation of a compatriot of mine were, as I said, in danger. I knew the identity of the true criminal and I brought the files to help with the case and so it was rapidly solved and Doctor Mallard happily rescued"

"That man...Marcin Jarek?"Tobias asks.

"Indeed, he was my Instructor at the Agency...It was hatred that taught me...well, you already know what he did with one like me..."

"He says the truth" Jethro states,"When he came to the basement, I was alone, you were...having tea with Wendy (I hope it was only tea!), Tony...I felt alone and disregarded...Thus, I fell down"

Tony sighs, turning suddenly pale "You should know that nothing happened between us...She wanted to present me her Son...how can you think we could have had done something with her Son at home...I am not like some people I know and I don't want to name!" Tony looks at Kort and Tobias.

"My conscious mind knows that nothing happened...but you aren't the only jealous bastard, Tony, I am totally like you are...with those flirtatious glances to every Woman that crossed your path..."

"So, it's all my fault, now?" Tony is still furious.

"No, Tony, It is..it was MY fault! I assume it and take the blame for it!"

Tony embraces his Lover, he feels at the same time anger, sadness, fear, desire...His inner Dom feels offended, but his loving heart wants to understand.

"Let's go, Tony. Let's leave them alone, in peace..They shall know what they want to do"

Tobias stands up and goes to embrace his friend "Jethro, I will be always your friend ..Always count on me for anything you need"

Tony spots Kort taking a copybook "Wait! This bastard here has another copybook...Maybe he took note of everything we said here to be able to Blackmail us? Beware, Tobias!"

Kort laughs and his laughter sounds tinged with mockery, but also with bitterness "This copybook? Take it" Saying this, he hands the notes to Tony.

Tony opens the copybook and reads "B..but this...this is...Or this is a sort of new code beyond any possible logic interpretation..or these are..this is..."  
"Poetry" Kort says, almost humbly, "I use to write Poetry. I always did, I stopped due to the Work at the Agency, that brutalised me...Now, I came back to what I always wanted to be...thanks to Tobias"

 

Tobias chuckles at the look of shock across Tonys face and sighs as he takes his Lovers hand before gesturing to his friends to follow them into the Studio.

Tony frowns at the beautiful artwork and huffs "You telling me that these are his work aswell!?"

Jethro smiles as he strokes the red firework one "These are good..."

Kort smirks and picks it up and passes it to him "Keep it...I have others"

He smiles as he gazes at it "Are you sure?"

Tobias walks up and wraps his arms around his Lover "Kort has been painting for a while now"

Tony shakes his head "We don't want anything from that Monster!" with that, he slaps the painting out of Jethros hand and tugs him by the collar "We are leaving!"

Jethro growls and decides that he has had enough! He tugs himself free from Tonys hold and picks up his gift "Thank-You Kort, for the painting" he turns to his old friend as he gestures to a pissed Tony "I think we have outstayed our Welcome...but I am happy that you have found someone, who loves you in return" with that he takes Tonys arm and leads him outside.

Tobias sighs, but smiles as Kort moves in for a hug "Things could have gone worse..."

Tobias goes out and accompanies his friend to the entrance "Jethro...I..I have no words.."

"Don't worry and enjoy what you have"

Tony looks at the two friends and with a"Psch!" he drags Jethro outside, walking to his car.

"Tony, you have behaved as a spoiled boy, jealous, capricious, whimsical...and I have no more adjectives!"

Tony doesn't say anything and gets into the car, ordering "Get inside, suck me"

Jethro does as his Lover commands, absolutely turned on by the fierce urgency in Tony's voice.

Tony moans in delight, tugging furiously on Jethro's hair "Make me cum and hard"

Jethro swallows eagerly his Lover's cock, humming softly (He knows that this accelerates Tony's orgasm), like chanting a monotone song for to cradle it.

"Take it, Slutty" Tony's voice breaks in a guttural spasm and he fills Jethro's throat with his is a long ejaculation, full of contractions that send a terrible electricity to his nerves.

Jethro licks his Lover clean, an action that Tony enjoys particularly.

Suddenly, Tony breaks into a laughter "Ye Gods, Jethro! I can't imagine Tobias doing this with Kort! I assure you, I can't! This exceeds my usually powerful imagination!"

+NCIS+

Kort takes his brushes and begins to depict on the canvas a profound spiral totally blue.

"What is this?" Tobias carries the teapot and two cups to the Studio and sits down besides him.

Kort is on his feet, before the trestle, managing skillfully the brush with his eye fixed on the canvas, that is slowly becoming deeply coloured... "This?" he repeats, without take his eye from the canvas "This...is you."

"I..myself?"

"You, when loving me"

Tobias smiles and takes a seat to watch him work, taking note of the muscles in his arms flexing and unflexing as he paints the canvas. He bites his bottom lip as he feels his trousers becoming tight and smirks as he spots Korts hard-on.

Kort narrows his eye in concentration as he spots Tobias kneeling on the floor and crawling over to him. He ignores him as he continues painting.

He huffs as he is ignored and smirks as he nuzzles his Lover groin, smirking at the muffled groan and glances up as he gently tugs down the zip with his teeth.

Kort bucks his hips forward as he feels hot breath on his bare cock and attempts to continue painting but fails as his hand begins to shake as Tobias deepthroats him and he drops his paintbrush "Tobias!"

Tobias smirks around his mouthful as he feels and hears his Lover nearing orgasm. He slits his eyes and reaches up to press the sensitive area behind his balls and grunts as his move is flooded as a coarse scream of his name fills the air.

He pants and allows himself to the manhandled into Tobias's lap and the safety of his arms "I-I love you"

Tobias smiles and leans down to kiss him "And I you" with that he reaches down between them and releases his hard cock "Now...how about you helping me out?"

Kort smirks and removes his own trousers before quickly straddling his Lovers waist, sinking down on that hard cock with a groan. He squeezes his muscle and chuckles at the strangled groan before smirking and pushing gently at Tobias chest.

Tobias frowns but does as asked and watches as Kort rips his shirt apart before running his hands in the blue paint. He groans in arousal as he realises what is going to happen and arches up as Kprt rocks on him while painting his chest with his hands "Kort I..."

"Shh, my love...just feel"

He nods and relishes the feeling of the wet paint being rubbed into his skin as Kort rocks on him until he climaxes with a scream of his Lovers name...

The painting on his chest, the profound velvet around his cock, the enormous hands (Those long, long fingers!) traveling along his body, the warm breathing whose smell mixes strong tobacco, alcohol, bitter tea and a distant perfume of lavender, everything brings Tobias to the edge and back...and to the edge again...and he climaxes two, three times...without having pulled out of the secret warmth that encircles his manhood.

"Kort..my love..."(Kiss)

"Call my by my first name"(Kiss)

"Trent..."(kiss)

He smiles "Almost nobody calls me so..."

"I like more your second name..."

"Thomas? Well, call me Thomas...but...please, never Tom! A deal?"

"A deal"

And an enormous, endless, humid kiss, without have abandoned the secure shelter of his intercourse. And they fall asleep so, exhausted, among the odour of the fresh paint, the cold tea, the sun that rises to the noon...and the distant sound of a a music that only they can hear...

Jethro sighs at the sight of his pissed Lover and rolls his eyes as he gets out of of the car with his painting. He looks around the Living-Room and shakes his head as he heads upstairs.

Tony narrows his eyes as he silently follows him, only to still in shock and outrage as Jethro hangs the painting in their Bedroom...above their bed "No! Jethro, no!"

He looks up with a frown "What?"

Tony gestures to the artwork "I don't want anything of that Monsters in our Bedroom!"

Jethro huffs "Tony...this painting symbolises that the man who haunts my unconsciousness is now gone...Kort, my evil Master, is never to tempt me again" with that he strips and kneels in the center of the bed, with his hands held behind his back and his knees spread open "You are my only Master down"

Tony smirks and removes his shirt before walking over and softly stroking the mans shoulders "Lay down, on your front"

He quickly does as ordered and begins to tremble on arousal as he feels Tony cuffing him and listens as a chain is passed through the D-links and attached to headboard, cuffing him together. His arousal spikes at the feeling of helplessness and he turns his head for a kiss, of which he is freely given.

Tony smirks as he taps open the strong thighs and cuffs his ankles before attaching another chain to the the headboard and into the D-links, until Jethro is spread open.

Jethro gently tugs at his restraints and groans as he can't move and inch "Tony! I can't...I can't"

He nods "Cum Jethro"

Jethro tenses and paints the bedspread with a growled whine. Once his breathing has slowed down, he groans as he feels a wet digit investigating his rear before slowly pushing in. He feels it moving around and groans as another is pushed in before a third and a fourth. A whine escapes his chest as he feels the slight burn of entry "T-Tony!?"

Tony chuckles at the slight trembles and reaches into his pocket, to pull out a forest green leather strap and grins as he wraps it around Jethros cock and balls "Ah-ha! No cumming, not until I have had my fun!"

Jethro whines and groans as he feels Tony lubing up his arm before slotting in his thumb, filling him with his hand "Shit!"

He chuckles and playfully narrows his eyes as he sinks his hand in further with each thrust, until he his almost in up to his shoulder "Shit Jethro...I-I never knew you could take it all" he smirks at the blissed out groan and continues with his fisting.

Jethro groans and tries to rock back...but is kept in place by his restraints. He feels his cock pulsing and whines "I wanna...I wanna cum"

Tony shakes his head as he waits an hour before pulling out his arm. He rubs his arm dry on the towel and smirks as he mounts his Lover, groaning at how loose he is "Shit Jethro...you are so loose!" with that he starts to thrust into the loose hot body until he shoots his load deep within him. He pants against the trembling body and sighs as he drifts off.

"T-Tony!? T-Tony!"

"Damn, Tony! Please, wake up! My poor inflated balls are about to explode!" Jethro shakes his body, but, obviously, can't move, due to the restraints...plus the heavy dead weight of his profoundly asleep Lover, who lies down widely spread all over his aching back "Tony, please...! I need to cum...I will begin to bleed if you don't untie my cock and allows me to cum...I can't hold on anymore!"

"Mmpf?..." Tony licks his lips while sleeping

"Oh, Tony, just now you are dreaming of some dessert! Please, get me free!" Suddenly, Jethro has an idea "DiNozzo!" he cries, in his most powerful commanding voice.

And it results absolutely awakes, suddenly, standing upright and (Even if already half asleep) replies "Yes, Boss! On it, Boss!"

Jethro laughs to himself, while an already half dreaming Tony goes to untie his chains and ropes, as quickly as he can.

(Probably he is dreaming of some case which found me abducted by a Suspect, hehe...!). Once he is free, he releases the cockring and rocks softly his hips before emptying his suffering balls, while caressing greedily Tony's already erected cock.

Still sleepy, Tony mumbles "Not here...Jethro...Probie can see us..."

Jethro is absolutely is acting like a somnambulist! "I don't think so...He is outside with the rest of the team..."

"Oh...nice...Now, I want my apple pie"...

Jethro can't avoid a frank, direct, sincere statement and decides to continue with the game (After all, you love him because he is a Dom Master with a terrible Italian character, boiling blood and all...but also because of his almost childish, but lovely manners...and for his immense heart, that he always wants to hide behind that fake mask of the 'joyful and carefree grown Fratboy')

Tony goes downstairs (Jethro knows that somnambulists have a proverbial sense of direction and location and that it is very difficult that he could run into a wall or something) He is now finally free and following him, for before he cleans himself with a towel (Damn,You never had experienced such a deep fisting session before...your arse feels like a giant saucepan!)

Suddenly, Jethro remembers the skateboard that Abby had left at the entrance of the kitchen the last time she was there...But,when he runs for help, it is too late!

Tony has fallen down,after an abrupt little run on skateboard.

"Boss...! Jethro! Who is attacking us?"

Laughing as he hadn't done it in many many years, Jethro runs besides his Lover and helps him to stand up "No, Tony, this is Abby's skateboard, she forgot it the other day...before we were gone to StillWater and..."

"Probie will pay the expenses, if I shall be recovered in the Hospital!"

"Mmm...I don't think so.."

"What?..What..happened?" Tony caresses his neck, stretching himself out.

"We were making love and you passed out spread all over me, leaving me tied and unable to release my climax, you suddenly got up and came downstairs, saying you wanted some apple pie...that I'm afraid we don't have in the refrigerator, actually.."

"I'm surprised, you said more than four or five words, altogether!"

Jethro lovingly gives him a head slap and the green eyes bright with a light that is capable of to illuminate the entire room..better, the entire World (Jethro thinks so)  
"But..actually...we have apple pie...and it is not any apple pie, but made in StillWater...the Widow Morris, made it for us"

"Ha! She wants to conquer Jack!"

"Hmm...a difficult task, don't think you so? The Gibbs' males are...surprisingly difficult to conquer and overall, to keep..."

Another head slap, and an unmeasurable kiss, seal that lovely conversation that has taken place on Abby's forgotten skateboard (Another miracle that Abby and the Nuns asked for us in their daily prayers!)

Jethro shakes his head as he guides his Lover upstairs and into bed, after cleaning the sheets, before curling up on his chest "Your head alright?"

Tony yawns and runs a hand through his hair "Ya, I'm Grand" with that he curls his arm around his Lover before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Jethro chuckles and nuzzles the furry chest before sighing and drifting off into a deep peaceful sleep.

+NCIS+

Tobias groans as his back complains about sleeping on a wooden floor at his age and chuckles at the sight of a sleeping Kort on his chest. He smirks and gently shakes him away "Kort...Korty!"

Kort grumbles as he curls up closer "Five more minutes..."

He shakes his head and gets up "Shower and bed"

Kort huffs and allows himself to be lead into the shower. He groans as soapy hands clean his skin. He sighs in annoyance as he isn't allowed to return the favour but smiles as Tobias pats him dry before taking him to bed. He falls asleep in the safety of the strong arms and smiles as he drifts off.

Tobias smiles and kisses the top of his Lovers head "Sleep Trent Thomas Kort...I will watch over you always" with that he follows him into the darkness of sleep

On the next Monday, Tobias goes himself, personally,to the Navy Yard, booking himself as a visitor

"Did you have a date with Vance, Tobias?" Jethro asks, meeting him in the elevator.  
"No, Jethro, I am not here to talk to Leon. I want to talk to Tony alone, if possible"

"I warn you...his decision respect to you is irrevocable"

Tobias frowns "Jethro, you were the offended one..If there is somebody who can be justifiably pissed, you are the one!"

"I..I can forget, since it was mainly my own fault. I was seriously diseased and overall due to my habitual way of closure and Tony can't forget, nor forgive, the man who could have refused and didn't"

"He was diseased, aswell, due to your constant silence, that finished to become unhealthy for you and your Lover and for all the ones who love...due to what he must endure since his very bitter, terrible childhood...Thomas is an artist...a poet...a man with a high sense of beauty"

"Sorry...Thomas?"

Tobias blushes "I call him so, as nobody else called him by that name...it was his GrandFather, the only one who took care of him, and loved him. After this poor old man died, he became a Toy for everyone, since people discovered in him a terrible potential of anger, they were constantly feeding his hate against mankind...that was, mainly, hatred against himself"

Jethro sighs "Another victim of intolerance and hate, I see..."

"But this is no more so" Tobias raises his finger, "Nobody will approach him anymore with wicked intentions. I won't tolerate any threat against him. No-one will harass him...and this includes also DiNozzo"  
Jethro pushes the emergency button off and the elevator goes up "I will attempt to convince him, Tobias...I can't assure you any kind of good result, however...also, I never was good with words..."

"You are very good with words, Jethro, only that you dislike to use more than the necessary ones"

Jethro smirks, with his Trademark smirk and opens the doors.

When Tobias enters the Bullpen, a whispering sound follows the sudden surprise and subsequent silence.

Ziva talks behind her hand to McGee, who hides his reddened face with his computer monitor.

Balboa harrumphs, Dorneget lets fall the cup of coffee he was holding for Gibbs, trembling...Even Vance, who was just about to enter MTAC, stops his walk to look at Tobias with an amused gesture.

Tony stands up and says "Dorneget, go to the break room and order a new cup for Agent Gibbs"

The younger Agent, always quiring, disappears almost running to follow the Order.

Fixing his eyes on Tobias ,Tony indicates the elevator again "The egress, the exit...is over there"

Tobias follows him in and keeps quiet until the lift begins its descent, before flicking the emergency switch and stopping the metal box until the emergency lights come on. He turns and sighs at the angry posture "DiNutzo...please understand, I will not allow you to take out your anger on Kort! He is no longer the Monster he once was"

Tony narrows his eyes "That Monster took advantage of my Lover! He deserves to rot in Prison! Or better yet...be dead!"

Tobias huffs in annoyance "He is no longer that person! You broke him that night in the Cell...when you stole his eye" he looks him in the eyes "You also took his voice...he now only speaks in whispers and a quiet laughter" he runs a hand over his face "I feel in love with him and I...I love him more than anyone in my whole life, even more than Diane"

Tony wants to stay angry and wants to keep hold of his hate...but at the vulnerable look on his old friends face, he feels his determination slipping...

He blinks away the tears as he realises just how much he loves him, he really does "I love him...I truly do"

Tony rolls his eyes and gently tugs the older man into a hug "Ok Tobias, I shall try to calm myself down!" he pulls back "But, he is not to come anywhere near Jethro! Not until I am sure he has truly changed into a Man...not a Monster"

Tobias nods "I understand, I hope that you shall see the truth soon" with that he steps out of the hold and wipes his eyes clear "So...am I still a friend?"

Tony sighs, profoundly touched by the vulnerable aspect and the humble attitude he has contemplated in Tobias and takes the hand that his old friend holds out to him. Then, after an instant of hesitation and with tears in his eyes, Tony hugs Tobias "Forgive me, Tobias...I..I get blind when anyone puts his hands..not just his hands, but only his eyes!..On my Jethro! Jethro is everything for me...my life, my soul, my heart, my entire universe! If you are in Love now, you surely will be able to understand me!"

"I do, Tony and I understand your anger and your fury, I came to say that we are leaving the Country for a while. I already talked to Diane and Victor, they will take good care of little Emily, while we will be abroad for one or two months..perhaps more...I have some savings..It is a pretty good nest-egg, since I used to be stingy..."

Tony smiles "Love can make miracles, I see...and ...if something was missing for me to realise you were really in love...this is more than enough.."

"DiNutzo! I was stingy, not beggarly!"

Tony laughs, slightly amused "And where will you plan to go? England?"

"No, no...I would have loved to go, but...Thomas has some...ehem...unfinished business there...It will take time until he will be able to go back there. Also we are going to where Damon Werth went, Argentina...well, when it happened...I mean...when we met him again, he had just arrived from there and he and Billy have some friends there who are in the disposal to rent us a little house by the sea...facing the southern Atlantic Ocean..A little house...but Thomas will be able to paint, to write..we can walk by the sea every morning and every evening...Thomas is still recovering, he lost too much blood and is already anemic .I..I must take care of him..."

Tony hugs Tobias again "Go, then and have fun."

"We can live happy with very few, as Jethro and you can do"

Tony is on tears again "Yes, our case, it's only Jethro and I"

"Same for us, Tony...same for us..."

Jethro nervously paces the floor as he waits for the lift to come back up and turns as he hears the sound of it coming back up. He waits for the doors to open before glancing from one man to the other "So...?"

Tobias smiles "We are good" he turns to Tony with a smile before stepping out and heading for the stairs while calling over his shoulder "Right, I'm on a well deserved Holiday to Argentina for one or a few months...Ciao"

Jethro shakes his head, only to let out a manly yelp as he is tugged into the elevator. He hits the wall with a smack and growls as he turns to Tony...only to let out a deep groan as his Lover squeezes him through his jeans, causing him to get hard within seconds and sighs as he knows that it will show through his trousers. He watches through pleasure slitted eyes as Tony kneels down infront of him and whines as his Lover mouths him through the fabric "T-Tony! Please! I have been edge since you plugged me this morning!"

Tony chuckles and slowly pulls down Jethros zip, grazing his fingers over the very hard bulge and smirks at the deep whine. He tugs the jeans down and smirks at the red briefs before tugging them down aswell before swallowing him whole.

Jethro shouts and begins to thrust into the wet heat, groaning as Tony relaxes his throat and allows him to control the pace. He lets out a continuous moan, that would sound better suited in a porno!, as Tony begins to rub his thighs in an arousing manner.

Tony smirks around his mouthful and playfully slits his eyes before reaching up and slowly pushing the toy in deeper, fucking him with it until Jethro stills and floods his mouth with his pearly liquid. He pulls off and holds him up as he licks the sensitive flesh, getting turning on by the pained whines and releases him.

Jethro yelps as he slips to the floor but sighs in contempt as he is caught by his Lover and is taken in a possessive kiss, cringing as Tony shares his cum but he knows how much it turns him on and so he doesn't argue. He watches through sated eyes as Tony tidies him up but frowns as Tony doesn't let him return the favour "Tony?"

He shakes his head and helps him up onto his feet "You can repay me later...in bed when you give me your arse" he smirks as the ice blue eyes darken in sudden arousal before stepping off into the Bullpen and heading to his desk.

Ziva whispers something to McGee and in the same moment, Abby comes in from the another elevator's gates.

"The main one didn't work, as usual..." she turns her face to Gibbs, handing him a document "Bossman, here are the results for the Robbins Case! It has been clearly a suicide, poor thing..."

"We will notify his unit and his family, too...McGee, on it!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Jethro looks at a a petrified Abby, who, at the same time, is looking at him in amusement "Yes, Abs?..Do you need something?"

"Errr...Boss...I...I would...would..." she stops and tugs Jethro into an enormous 'Abby Trademark Hug'

"This is for...?"

"Congrats!"

"Eh?" Jethro's blue eyes narrow in Interrogative gesture.

"Well..." she begins to play with her ponytails, "It is always good...to keep one's friends and it is...always...bad...to be

distanced...and...well..." her voice becomes almost a whisper as someone embraces her from behind.

"Well said, Abby, now...back to work, please?"

She smiles with her turquoise eyes brightening like burning candles and runs away disappearing into the main elevator, that, for once, is surprisingly functioning very well.

+NCIS+

Tobias enters his house and a delicious smell hurts his nose.

"Here, in the Kitchen" a deep dark whisper says.

Tobias joins his lover in the Kitchen and embraces him, taking his waist and squeezing it leisurely "What's this?"

"Chicken breasts with mixed cheeses"

"It smells like Heaven"

Kort wipes his hands on his own Kitchen apron and turns to face him "Then, it smells like you, since you, yourself, are my Heaven"

After a long long kiss,Tobias says "You are a man of so many talents, Thomas..."

"Oh, no way! I worked as a professional cook, once..."

"Was that your first job?"

"No. I worked as a Plumber, the way, I repaired the water intake in the garden...it wasn't working right, now we'll be able to water the flowers I just planted"

"Did..you,,plant...?"

"Oh, only some daisies...and about the lavenders, however..."

Tobias smiles, tightening the embrace "And everything with the ring...and with the plug in!?"

"I'm accustomed to be uncomfortable" he pauses and lights a cigarette, "Besides, I would not rate this as an uncomfortable situation, precisely"

Tobias takes him by the waist and kisses him again, going down onto his knees. He quickly unbuttons the trousers...those old ripped combat trousers Kort loves so much! And frees his cock, that comes out gorgeously inflated, dark, with the well remarked veins, sketched like deep blue rivers in the olive brunette skin.

Tobias begins to play with those veins, travelling round with his tongue, surrounding the black leather cock ring that ties the cut nude head, since Kort is circumcised.

Kort takes Tobias' head with both his hands and pushes vigorously to send his cock inside his mouth, until he can feel the wet heat of his throat around it "So, you, wicked, dirty old man...Milk me...Yes..milk me well...and let me cum to make you choke with my semen"

With a quick move, Tobias pushes off for an instant and removes the cock ring. Then, he takes again the thick organ and lets it go directly to his throat, overcoming his own gag reflex.

Kort rocks his hips frantically, in a frenzy that almost makes Tobias overbalance "Take everything, depraved old man...Take everything I've harvested for you"

Tobias becomes gluttonous of the taste and the feeling and he swallows greedily all what Kort has to offer, a true flood of sperm, salty, bittersweet, the taste of the man, the taste of the Lover, bestial and delicate, cruel and absolutely poetry

tinged with blood...a clear metaphor of his sinful past life.

+NCIS+

Jethro huffs as he glares at the slow moving car and attempts to overpass it...but grumbles as he is blocked in yet again "Move you bastard!"

Tony rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable in his seat "Calm down Jethro, remember what Ducky said about your blood pressure" he opens one eye and narrows it "And when exactly were you going to tell me about the fact that it is too high!?"

He grumbles as he avoids looking at him by keeping his eyes glued to the road "There is nothing to tell...Duck said that my heart rate and stamina has improved...he just wants me to cut back on my coffee intake"

Tony nods "And that you shall...maybe change to decaf?" he quickly grabs the 'Oh Shit' handle as Jethro suddenly serves the car "Shit Jethro!"

Jethro growls as he straightens out the car while stating "Forget it! If you even think about touching or changing my coffee...I will kill you!"

He raises an eyebrow "You will...will you?"

Jethro answers with another growl as he manages to overtake the annoyingly slow car and heads home before parking the car and storming into the house

Jethro storms upstairs and goes to the Bathroom ('Cursed diuretic! I will kill you, Ducky! I'm pissing in my pants!')

Tony scratches his head, wondering what could be doing Jethro in the bathroom for so long. He goes upstairs and discretely knocks at the door "Jethro...is everything okay?"

"Y..yes...I only needed to piss.."

"You have been pissing too much in those last days.."

"For God's sake, Tony! Do you count the times I go to the head, now?"

"Well...This has two possible explanations..."

"Too much coffee...and.."

"No...even with tons of coffee it wasn't so before! This...Jethro...please..is your blood pressure okay? Are you, perhaps, taking diuretics?"

Unable to lie, Jethro agrees "Y..yes...D..Ducky gave me some pills...for to decrease the blood pressure?"

"How much is?"

"Tony, please...!"

Tony is pissed with Ducky, for to not being confident with him and overall, angry with Jethro, who keeps playing stupid games with his own health and his own life

"Two hundred and fifty...over one hundred and eighty"

"IN THE NAME OF GOD! You could have suffered a stroke!"

Jethro lows his eyes "Forgive me, Tony..." and he begins to shiver.

Understanding that the scene and the invective could be deleterious for Jethros mental health, increasing his blood pressure even more, Tony embraces him, tightening the embrace with all his love and says, so calmly as he can be "Jethro...you should stop with the caffeine...and with the salty meals...less cowboy steaks and more salad...a soup..."

"Tony, I'm not a Rabbit!"

"No, way! You ate yesterday night like a horse! Two cowboy steaks with double ration of French fried potatoes! This, after your salami and cheese and you smoked five cigarettes with two glasses of bourbon!"

"You ate and drank more, Tony..."

"Yes, but I'm younger and..." Realising what he has said, Tony puts a hand on his mouth, terrified of his own words and overall, of the effect they can have over Jethro "I'm Sorry...I..I.."

"Never be Sorry, it is a signal of weakness, Tony! You said it, you thought it. Good night!" He enters the Bedroom, slamming the door behind him, leaving an astonished, terrified and petrified Tony with his hands shaking.

(You are a stupid spoiled boy, Tony DiNozzo Jr! You already know that the age problem is a big issue for him! That it has been so since the first day you met him! In a way that you, even today, have no idea of when Leroy Jethro Gibbs was really born!). Tony goes to the phone, knowing that any attempt to breach Jethro's privacy would be useless and dials Ducky's number, as always, Gerald answers "Gerald, please..Call Ducky...It is pretty urgent!"

 

Jethro angrily paces the room before turning and heading into the Bathroom to remove the stupid plug from himself, flaming crimson as he avoids his reflection (You are an old fool...thinking Tony could forever be happy with someone like yourself) he lifts a hand and angrily wipes his eyes as a traitorous tear slips down his cheek. Once the plug is removed, he glares at it before throwing it into the bath and gets dressed.

Tony looks up as Jethro heads downstairs and he goes to touch him, only for his heart to break as Jethro avoids his outstretched hand and doesn't even acknowledge him as he heads into the Basement...slamming the door behind him as he goes. He lifts a hand and wipes away the tears that form and turns at a knock on the door.

Ducky sighs as a red eyed Tony answers the door and shakes his head as he walks in "What has Jethro done now?"

Tony gives him a sad smile "It wasn't him Duck...I mentioned the age thing, about myself being younger"

The elderly M.E lets out a deep sigh "Anthony...you know how sensitive an issue that is for Jethro, why do you think he kept pushing for you and Ziva to become an item?"

He nods and gazes towards the shut Basement door "I worry about his health Duck...I have managed to get him down to five cigarettes a day instead of twenty, but it's the salty and high protein foods he eats that I can't get him to cut back on...that and coffee!"

Ducky gently pats the young mans shoulder "Leave Jethro to me, now be a good boy and get the kettle on" with that he heads down into Jethros domain...

Ducky goes downstairs, discovering an angry Jethro sitting with his back against the wall and drinking directly from the bottle.

"Fuck off, Duck! What do you want here?"

"Draining your life down to the very dregs, Jethro?"

Jethro doesn't reply.

"Where do you want to arrive to? To an apoplectic attack? To a hemiplegic episode that will leave paralysed one half of your body...compromising perchance your ability to walk, to speak, to hear, to see..let apart your sexual capability as a man? Do you want to be compelled to the use of diapers, condemning Tony to a life of slavery, attached to a poor diseased one's suffering bed, with your sphincters totally useless...staining the blankets and the bed covers...stinking like rotten water well...exudating your urine and excrements like a soiled fountain?"  
Jethro makes a gesture, he wants to throw the bottle against the wall, he wants to disappear...to be smashed as the glasses he himself has crashed just before "Leave me in peace, Ducky...Leave me...alone..."

"Ah and you're drunk! This corroborates my hypothesis; a hypothesis I kept in my bosom for so many years"

"And which 'hypothesis'...wish theory is that one, Duck?" Jethro asks, with his voice broken by the alcohol, but mainly by his anger.

"That you were...that you actually are none but a coward"

Jethro growls and struggles to his feet, leaning on his almost complete boat for support as he moves forward and roughly pushes his friend away "I am not a coward! I am a Marine!" he glares at his friend, of which he can see four of them, as he states "He will leave me way before I get to that stage" with that he attempts to head back to his bottle...but ends up sprawled over the floor as he trips over his own feet.

Ducky cringes at the deep thud that echoes through the room and sighs as he walks over and gently tugs him up and into the wooden rocking chair that sits in the corner "Now Jethro...if Tony was going to leave you, he would have done so when he found out about you sleeping with that other man"

Jethro snorts and looks away "No...he just didn't like someone else playing with his Toy...and the fact his Toy was begging to be played with!" he tries to push Ducky away but only manages to fall out of his chair "Tony doesn't love me...not like I do, otherwise...why does he keep bringing up the age difference?" he turns as a voice answers

"Jethro...you are only ten years older than myself and you are still incredibly handsome" he stops infront of him and kneels down "Please Jethro...I care about you, so much that it hurts"

"Y...you...w..will leave me...as my Mum did...as Shannon...and Kelly did..."

Ducky can't hide a tear of mercy and approached to both men "Jethro, my poor friend! Your Mother died...she was severely and hopelessly diseased! And for your Wife and Daughter...they were savagely assassinated by that criminal...you..you were in a foreign Country, fighting for your Homeland, fighting for them...and for the one thousand Shannons and Kellies who deserved to live in a better World...Jethro, you always behaved as a hero...You are perhaps the most honourable man I have ever met!"

Tony is openly crying, he takes Jethro's head and places it on his chest, feeling the alcoholic breathing mixed with the tears of embittered regret.

"My Love...you should stop blaming yourself for those events you weren't able to impede...you did all what you could...and even more!"  
Jethro rises his red rimmed eyes, where the infinite blue looks as an unstoppable flood of pain "I...I left you at night...and went to make me ravish like a horny beast, by another man...I even took profit of his savage nature, I used

that man, too...taking advantage of your loyalty...I..I..."

"Stop this, Jethro, please" Tony cuts in dryly "I was the one who lived completely blind to your humble begging for there is any guilt, it is mine and only mine. I had a veil before my eyes. I felt so happy, so complete with you, so whole, that I couldn't conceive anything else...I thought I had given you everything...but I failed..!"

Ducky begins to go upstairs, very slowly, leaving the two men alone.

"Forgive me, Tony"

"There is nothing to forgive"

Tony kisses Jethro's forehead, with a love so immense that, by itself, could fulfill the whole Universe...and more Universes, if they existed. Then, he begins to sing, to chant, a sad, soft cantilene, in Italian, that his Nonna (GrandMother) used to sing when he was alone, almost abandoned by his Parents, crying in his little bed...And he rocks very softly his Lover's body, making a cradle with his own, waiting for the pain to go silent and dormant...and hoping, sincerely hoping, that a new dawn of peace and serenity may finally clear up the last of the mistakes of the Past.

Jethro groans as his head is banging and he cracks an eye open to glare at the empty bottle of bourbon before hiding his face in the warmth of his Lovers chest. He sighs as he curls up tighter while trying to remember the events of yesterday (Did I really cause a big fuss over me age again? I'm only ten years older...not like I am old enough to be his Dad or anything...) he winces as to much thinking hurts his head and he lets out a whimper as he hears Tonys whisper, of which in his delicate state...sounds like a shout

"You ok?"

He shakes his head as he whimpers "Too loud! Head hurt!"

Tony smirks as he softly caresses him and shakes his head as he quietens his whisper further "You drank a full bottle of bourbon, your head will hurt alot" with that he leans down and kisses his forehead "My silly Marine"

Jethro smiles at the little pet name and tilts his head up for a kiss, of which is freely given "Love you"

Tony nods and gently gets himself and his Lover up from the floor "You need a shower as you stink" he chuckles at the way Jethro realises that he smells like a brewery and he helps him up the stairs before getting a bath ready.

Once the water is settled, he gently strips his Lover and helps him into the bath before stripping and squeezing in behind him.

Jethro sighs in delight as the warm bubbly water caresses his skin "Tis nice"

He smirks as he begins to gently wash away the stench of alcohol from his Lovers body "There we go...all nice and clean"

Jethro sighs and completely relaxes, enjoying the soft side of his Tonys love...of which he hasn't seen much of since the Kort incident.

+NCIS+

Mar del sur (The southern Sea) is a little village placed by the Southern Atlantic...not too many neighbours, only a little Hotel and many cabins sparkled along the large beach, that opens to the immensity of sand and stones in the seaside.

The house is small, but pretty comfortable. A hearth, a little stove, a parlour and going upstairs, a unique bedroom with a nice bathroom. But they don't need anything else.

The glass window that opens its view just over the sea gives plenty of light and kort, every day, gets up very early in the morning and takes his brushes, playing with colours and shapes, while the kettle boils until a sympathetic whistle announces that the fragrant beverage is ready.

So, he prepares the toasted bread, mixes the whipped cream with the butter and adds the marmalade, going immediately upstairs with the the tray, he places always a new drawing, or some lines extracted from his last poem, or the lyrics of a song that has no necessity of music, because it was conceived for to be accompanied by the one million sounds love can awake. He never forgets to add a flower...a lavender (Surprisingly, this soil is more appropriate for them than Virginia's)..yes, lavender...the flower that carries the perfume of his own distant Homeland.

After the simple, very simple breakfast, Tobias contemplates the drawing or reads silently the lines. And then, accompanied only by the sound of the waves hitting the breakwater, they make love.

He has learned.

Everyone has learned.

And the birds, whose weak chirp will sound increasingly while the Sun rises to the noon, know very well...but they don't speak.

They only they will sing forever.

Jethro awakes and the sunlight hurts his eyes, like when a storm is over, his Soul, relieved and absolutely calm, feels the proximity of another Soul whose irrequieto movements indicate that he is about to open his gorgeous emerald eyes.  
Jethro surprises him with a soft kiss in the nose...Tony doesn't want to open his eyes, however he cannot let that peace, that happiness,come to an end.  
They had a very intense night, talking only with kisses and Tony discovers that he is already inside his lover...the place where he belongs to, the place he doesn't want to abandon anymore.

Jethro plays with one of the first grey hairs he discovers in Tony's head...a little remembrance of himself placed just there, in his right temple. Jethro feels Tony's cock lie down inside him and contracts his muscles to awake his pride, his treasure, the piece of life made with flesh, blood and veins.

"Hiya" Tony murmurs, smiling "I'm already at Home..."

Jethro pulls back, to allow a more profound penetration.

"It feels like velvet in the morning" Tony whispers and his arms encircle Jethro's waist, tightening the ring of love he has built during so many years, during so many days and months and hours of waiting, of hoping, of believing...

Jethro smirks and leans back, allowing Tony to lean up and embrace him. He smiles and kisses him as he sits within his Lovers lap while rocking on the hard cock deep inside him "I Love you Tony...only you, no other shall ever have me for as long as I live"

Tony blinks away the tears as he gently pulls him in for a kiss "And I you, Jethro...it's me and you until death do us part" with that he climaxes at the same time he feels Jethro coat his chest and he smiles and he holds him tight "Together forever"

With that both men bask in the love they feel for one another, one happy that his Lover forgave him for seeking sex from another...and the other, is happy they have figured everything out.

(The End)


End file.
